Hold Onto Determination
by AMS-Topaz
Summary: It's been three years since Frisk freed the monsters heroically, and they all just realized they don't know Frisk's gender! They shouldn't feel too bad though, considering they haven't told anyone else their gender, and their whole school doesn't know. Frisk gets bullies picking fights with them as well as prissy girls trying to give them makeovers. Frans, LGBT, self hate, abuse.
1. Chapter 1

AMS

SCHOOL FIGHTS

Sans considered himself a patient skeleton, as did many others. He was lazy, yes, but he was also easy going and a free spirit.

"Heeyyy," Napstablook said to the narrator, offended.

Sorry Blooky, not that kind of free spirit. Now. Where was I? Ah. Yes.

But when someone messes with his small human friend, bad times are in order. It was a Friday, and it was nearly three o clock.

"Sans? This is Toriel," said Toriel, holding the landline phone between her cheek and shoulder as she added eggs to her cake batter.

"Yo Tori. What's up," responded Sans nonchalantly while he combed his skull, lounging on the lumpy couch with empty ketchup bottles surrounding him.

"I need your help. Could you please go pick up Frisk from school? I'm busy at the moment baking their cake for their birthday party," asked Toriel.

"No problem. Hmm. Hey, something I've noticed while on the surface," said Sans, furrowing his brow bones.

"Oh? What's that, Sans," asked Toriel, intrigued that Sans suddenly sounds so quizzical.

"Every human I've met either goes by he or she. Frisk is the only one we've been referring to as they. So, what is Frisk? A he, or a she," asked Sans.

Toriel suddenly stopped doing what she was doing as the realization set in, and she now felt very guilty for not knowing the gender of her own child.

"Oh my. Sans, I don't know," she whispered, horrified with herself.

"Welp, nothing a question can't fix. I'll just ask the kid. Ok, gotta go Tori. See ya soon," replied Sans.

It was now three o clock. Frisk was sitting down in the school playground with their backpack next to them as they played with a stick in the dirt, smiling pleasantly. Frisk looked so ambiguous, that not even the teachers and students knew their gender. Everytime someone asked them, they shut their mouth and ignored the question until whoever asked gave up and changed the subject. This gave bullies a free pass to try and strike Frisk down both verbally as well as physically. But Frisk learned through trial and error how to dodge effectively even though sometimes, the bullies surprise them and manage to get a couple hits in until Frisk adapts and dodges.

"Why can't I make them my friends, like I did with the monsters," Frisk would wonder sometimes.

Their smile quickly turned to a frown when they felt something hit their head, causing them to drop the stick and rub their head.

"Hey dork! Put em up," taunted the bully.

Frisk sighed. It was their usual bully, Frank.

"Why must you fight me," asked Frisk, standing up, but placing their hands in their pockets.

"I won't stop fighting you unless I find out you're a girl. Until then, I'll keep trying to pummel ya," responded Frank before spitting on the ground and cracking his knuckles.

Frisk wanted people to know their gender. They were tired of the questions, tired of the assumptions. Frisk shuddered as they remembered Daisy from class trying to put Frisk's hair up in a french braid, and when she tried to apply makeup on Frisk.

"It would be a lot better and easier if we could get along," offered Frisk as they dodged Frank's right hook effortlessly.

They've been up against Frank one too many times and have memorized his fighting style.

"Besides, you can't even land a single blow on me since we've been through all this before a lot," added Frisk, ducking under Frank's left kick swing.

With each swing, Frank grunted, and got more and more frustrated.

"No! I can't be your friend! You're my enemy," growled Frank.

Frisk sighed as they swooped to the right to avoid his left fist.

"Eighth grade sure is crazy," thought Frisk.

A few minutes later, Frisk was still standing tall, a slight bruise forming on their upper arm while Frank was laying on the ground on his back, panting from wearing himself out.

"Can you just tell me the real reason you hate me so much," asked Frisk.

"Why should I," panted Frank.

"Because if you do, I'll let you punch me. I won't dodge at all," bribed Frisk.

Frank liked the sound of that. Sans had just pulled up in the school parking lot and finished off the Surge he bought at the local convenient store. But what hadn't been so convenient was the line that he had to wait in. He turned off his stereo and turned off the ignition, then taking the keys out and in his pants pocket.

"The reason I hate you so much, is because..." Frank suddenly turned beet red, and Frisk understood what that meant.

"Ah. So, does this mean you think I'm a girl, but you're in denial and try to hit me because I won't tell anyone my gender," asked Frisk.

"Something like that," muttered Frank, pouting before looking up at Frisk.

"So, can't you just tell me? I won't tell anyone else," asked Frank.

Sans was strolling down the long hallways in the school, peeking in every classroom to look for Frisk since they weren't in their homeroom, waiting. He finally saw them through a window, talking to some boy outside.

"How do I know you won't tell anyone? You do try to hit me everyday, even outside of school. You're kinda impulsive," asked Frisk.

"Hmm. What do I have to do for you to tell me," replied Frank.

"You should know the answer to that. If you don't, I'll give you a hint: violence is not the answer," replied Frisk.

Frisk and Frank didn't know it, but a punny skeleton was listening to their conversation.

"But making friends with anyone is hard, and takes too long! Look, I promise I won't tell anyone," begged Frank.

This was a new side to Frank that Frisk had never seen before. They were so used to seeing Frank scowl, not grovel.

"If he does tell, I can always load," thought Frisk.

They made a save point appear behind their back and they quickly saved.

"I'm a-"

Frisk was cut off by Sans sneezing and they looked up, wide eyed. Frank was so startled that he punched Frisk right in the face, knocking one of their teeth out. Everything in Frisk's vision got blurry as they fell backwards, and succumbed to sleep while Frank was wide eyed, blinking in surprise at his own fist.

When Frisk woke up, they were in Sans' car, and Sans was just pulling in to Toriel's driveway.

"Sans?"

The skeleton didn't turn around, but instead, his shoulders slumped. He felt guilty that Frisk got hurt.

"Yeah kid?" asked Sans softly.

"What happened to Frank," they asked.

Meanwhile...

"Mom! Dad! Get me down!" shrieked Frank as he hugged the tree he was put in.

"Don't worry, son! Help is on the way!" shouted his mother as the father was frantically chewing on his nails.

Back at the car...

"He went home," replied Sans.

"Really? You didn't lose your temper," asked Frisk.

Of course he did. He always did when it came to someone harming Frisk, the human who freed the monsters. But Frisk just woke up from being punched in the face, and he didn't want to worry them.

"Nah kid. I'm over all that nonsense," lied Sans, his voice low and grave.

Frisk wasn't sure if they quite believed him or not, so they let it go.

"How do you feel?" asked Sans, changing the subject.

"Like I got punched in the face," chuckled Frisk.

Sans gave a small, dark chuckle, though he intended for it to sound more cheery than that.

"Kiddo, you were about to tell that kid your gender, yet you never told any of your true friends. Us monsters care about you more than he does, so why would you tell him first before your own friends? Seems a little unfair if you ask me," asked Sans.

Frisk shut their mouth, and refused to speak. Sighing, Sans let it go for now and helped Frisk inside since they were a little wobbly on their feet.

"Man, because I'm so good at dodging most of the time, I forget what huge muscles can feel like," groaned Frisk.

"Really? Did Asgore ever land a hit on you?" asked Sans as he remembered the last time he judged Frisk, though in his mind, he thinks it's the only time.

Sans doesn't remember all the runs Frisk did. All he knew was that timelines stopped and started somehow, and were always changing. But he never, not that he can remember, thought Frisk was the cause of it all. Frisk couldn't tell Sans Asgore landed a hit on them since in the run that all the monsters remember, they had dodged all of Asgore's attacks flawlessly. So technically, he had never put a hand on Frisk.

"No," answered Frisk.

That shocked Sans since it was Asgore who had taught Undyne how to fight, and how Undyne had killed so many humans before Frisk. Was it really possible that Frisk is just that good at dodging? Or was Frisk really something else?

"Surprise!"

Confetti was thrown at Frisk once the door was opened and all of Frisk's friends came out of their hiding spot with Toriel holding a yellow cake with a frosting buttercup on top of the cake, the numbers 1 and 3 on top, lit. Toriel nearly dropped the cake when she saw Frisk's swollen cheek.

"Frisk! What happened to you," asked Toriel in alarm.

"Who's the punk?! I'll take care of that punk," growled Undyne as she punched her open hand.

"Undyne, you'll get us sent back to the mountain with that behavior," freaked out Asgore as he attempted to cool down the hotheaded fish woman.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention and I got punched by accident. The person who punched me apologized since they didn't mean it," lied Frisk.

Sans had never heard Frisk tell a lie, not that he knew of.

"But-" he started before Frisk turned to him, smiling.

"Isn't that right, Sans?" asked Frisk.

Frisk normally didn't lie, but they knew that since Sans lied, they could get away with it this one time, and Sans knew it too.

"Right," he agreed, furrowing his brow bones together in apparent disapproval.

"I got dirt all over me, so I'm gonna take a shower before attending the party. Thanks guys," said Frisk as they headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

As soon as they heard the door shut, Toriel sat down the cake and all the monsters circled around Sans.

"Uhh, yes?" he asked, unsure of what this strange behavior meant.

"Did you ask?" asked Undyne.

"Did you find out?" asked Alphys, snorting after her question.

"Boy or girl?" demanded Toriel, yanking at her ears in suspense.

"Oh. Right," Sans said before sighing, "I did ask, but they didn't answer. Still not sure."

"We're missing a golden opportunity to find out ourselves guys. Frisk is in the shower, naked. I've been educating myself in the human anatomy. The difference between a girl and a boy is the boy has this long thing," said Alphys, holding a textbook up to show them the picture.

She licked her claws and flipped to the page that shows a girl's anatomy.

"While a girl does not," Alphys went on before adding, "So you see, all we have to do is try to see what's in Frisk's pants."

Asgore blushed fervently at the thought of trying to see his adopted human child naked while Toriel looked very serious and nodded her head. Sans wasn't sure how to feel about Frisk either having a snake or not. The human anatomy weirded him out to no end. Undyne was making a disgusted face while Napstablook jammed to the music coming from his head set. Nearby three Temmies were vibrating while chewing on Temmie flakes.

"But isn't that... wrong?" asked Asgore after the intense awkward silence.

"How would it be wrong, Asgore?" asked Toriel, genuinely confused.

"Well, that's their private area. Not for anyone else's eyes but their own," explained Asgore.

Sans found himself agreeing with Asgore. It did sound like something extremely private. Otherwise, why else would you need to look this stuff up to find out rather than just knowing it from looking at humans? If it wasn't such a private thing, why would humans wear pants at all?

"The only thing that makes me believe Frisk might be male, is the fact they don't have breasts. That's something only females have," said Alphys, closing the book and adjusting her glasses.

"Only the females can have breasts? My word," asked Toriel as all the monsters remembered a bunch of male model monsters who had breasts.

"Yeah, those guys were awesome," giggled Undyne, hugging a magazine with them on the front cover.

Asgore rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm still the King and I say no one is to try to see what's in Frisk's pants," ordered Asgore.

"I'm the Queen and I say I'm going to find out no matter what," shot back Toriel.

"Actually, you're not the Queen anymore. You left me to hide away in the Ruins, therefore, giving up your position as Queen. No, you're simply a monster under my command," smirked Asgore.

Ever since Asgore found a human therapy group for divorced men, he had slowly yet gradually begun to stand up to Toriel whenever she tried to talk down to him.

Toriel's mouth opened to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

"If anything, you're lucky I hadn't put you in the dungeon for talking down to me all this time. I would watch what you say from now on if I were you," added Asgore, huffing breath onto his fist then rubbing it on his collarbone area.

In Alphys mind, she saw the dank meme of sunglasses falling over his eyes and her crush for him was renewed.

"Dang," she stuttered under her breath, sweating.

"Okay, so to recap," Undyne cut in, looking adorable.

"Oh yeah. That's right," thought Alphys as she remembered her and Undyne were dating.

"We can't look down Frisk's pants without their consent. So, what now?" asked Undyne.

They all thought for a moment, trying to think of a solution to their problem.

"Alphys, is there a certain age a human girl has to be before she grows breasts? Or are females just born with them? That must hurt their mothers," asked Toriel.

"Uh, no they're not born with breasts. They start growing in around the age of ten, sometimes not growing in until sixteen. Frisk just turned thirteen, so the only thing we can do is just wait until Frisk is an adult to find out," replied Alphys.

"So long without knowing their gender," whispered Toriel, tugging on her floppy ears again, leaving red marks without realizing it.

The water from the bathroom turned off, and the monsters dispersed. Frisk stepped out of the tub and looked at themselves for a moment before scowling.

"Disgusting," Frisk murmured to themselves before drying off.

After getting dressed, they shuffled all the way downstairs to join the party.


	2. Chapter 2

AMS

UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS

Frank had ceased trying to punch Frisk since he had confessed his feelings to them. Frisk doesn't know if Frank thinks they're a girl or a boy.

"Should that detail really matter? Could I somehow convince Frank to not dwell on my gender and just like me for me? What would I even call myself if I live as neither male or female?" thought Frisk as they looked intensely at their pop quiz in deep thought and stress.

Something hit Frisk on the top of their head, but it was light. The same thing that hit them landed on their desk. It was a ball of paper. Unfolding the paper curiously, Frisk read the note.

"Wanna call a truce? I don't think I'll ever be able to try and punch you again. THIS DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE FRIENDS, DORK! It just means I find you boring," Frisk read in their mind.

They sighed and took out a fresh piece of paper, writing out: I'd rather you find me boring than attack me daily. Thanks.

Chuckling to themselves, they folded the note and waited till after class to give Frank the note. They didn't want to get in trouble. Frank misunderstood what Frisk's intentions were as he stared at Frisk and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. After turning in their pop quiz, Frank slammed Frisk to the wall when Frisk walked back to their seat. Except Frisk wasn't experiencing pain from Frank, he was just holding them tight to the wall, rendering movement useless.

"Something I can help you with? I thought you were done fighting me," asked Frisk, thoroughly annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Oh come on. If this was a fight, you would know it. This, this is me holding you against the wall. Why did you ignore me," asked Frank.

He was much bigger than Frisk, and a lot more muscle bound. Frank had never held onto Frisk before like he is now; he was always trying to just punch Frisk out. But under his hands, he could feel curves hidden by the large turtleneck sweater, and it was turning him off.

"Frisk is most likely a curvy dude. No breasts," he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the curves.

"Can you please let go of me? I had no intention of ignoring you. I was just waiting til after class to give you my answer," glared Frisk.

Needing more answers, Frank knelt down and breathed in Frisk's scent. Frisk smelled like his dad's cologne, and it was over powering, making him cough. Suddenly, he felt himself getting turned on again.

"Okay, so what's your answer, dork?" asked Frank, letting go of Frisk.

"I agree to the truce, though this is what I wrote," said Frisk, handing him the note and crossing their arms over their chest.

Reading over the note, Frank fought back the urge to smile and instead tightly shut his eyes closed, ripped the paper to shreds, and locked fiery eyes with Frisk's big, brown eyes.

"Whatever, you dork. Don't forget, we're still enemies. Just not violent enemies anymore," responded Frank, shoving his hands into his jock jacket.

"Whatever you say, captain of the football team," dryly replied Frisk.

"Just tell me," quietly begged Frank after noticing the room was now empty.

"What?" asked Frisk.

"Don't play dumb. You were gonna tell me until that freaky skeleton showed up," agitatedly shouted Frank, gritting his teeth.

It was then that Frisk remembered they were about to reveal their gender to Frank the other day.

"Oh. Uhh, what if I'm neither male nor female?" asked Frisk.

Frank whipped his head around in utter shock and disappointment.

"Cut the crap! Boy or girl! Now!" shouted Frank, "I don't have time for your games!"

"Neither!" shrieked Frisk, their voice reaching into the soprano range, sounding like a girl.

"Are you secretly a flat chested girl?" asked Frank, rubbing his ringing ear, trying to get the ringing out.

Frisk's hands momentarily formed into fists but then they slumped against the wall and sighed, rubbing their temples to try and soothe themselves.  
"Like I said. I'm neither boy or girl. Get used to it," replied Frisk, trying to move out of the way.

Frank wanted to exert his force on Frisk, and pull down their pants to find out for himself, but Frisk was already out of the room. Frisk was grumbling under their breath about the constant demand of which gender they are until out of nowhere, Daisy brought Frisk down with a giant hug. For such a small, dainty little girl, she sure was strong.

"Frisk! Wanna go out with me sometime?" asked Daisy.

This was an opportunity Frisk thought they needed.

"If Frank thinks I'm a girl, I'll just have to make him think otherwise," thought Frisk.

Standing up, Frisk took Daisy's tiny polished hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I would love to," said Frisk.

Gasping in excitement, Daisy pulled Frisk in for another hug.

"Yaaayyy!" she cheered.

Word around the school spread fast that Frisk was going out with Daisy.

"So does this mean you're a guy after all? Or a lesbian?" they asked Frisk at lunch.

"It means I'm neither guy or girl," said Frisk confidently.

"Eeeehhhhh?!"

That answer only confused them more as they bombarded poor Frisk with more questions.

"What do you mean neither?"

"I mean I'm not a boy or a girl," replied Frisk.

"What's in your pants?"

"Determination," smirked Frisk.

"No! How do you use the bathroom?"

"By using a toilet," answered Frisk.

"The boy's room or girl's room?"

"I alternate," answered Frisk.

This caused Frisk to make more enemies, this time with girls as well. At break, the kids were relentless, ganging up on Frisk. Because Frisk wasn't used to dodging against more than one human, they got beaten up pretty badly. Toriel shrieked when she saw Frisk upon picking them up from school. Frank was slumping against the school building, frowning at Frisk. He wasn't upset about Frisk going out with Daisy, or getting beaten up. He's upset that Frisk won't pick a gender and stick with it. Even though Frisk wants him to think they are a boy by going out with Daisy, Frank thinks Frisk might be a lesbian, given the curves he felt on them earlier.

"Hey...mom," lifelessly said Frisk.

Toriel ran up to her battered and bruised child, gingerly touching their swollen face, eliciting a hiss of pain from them.

"Oh, don't worry. Eat this," said Toriel, taking a cinnamon bun out of her mom purse.

"Thank you," groaned Frisk, taking the cinnamon bun and eating it.

From across the school yard, Frank watched in disbelief as Frisk's bruises suddenly started healing and how the swelling went down immediately.

"What in the heck?" he whispered.

"Feel better?" asked Toriel.

"Much better," smiled Frisk, hugging their mom.

Toriel really wanted to see for herself what gender Frisk was. But because of the King's orders, everyone has to wait five years. Normally, the years flew by without a second thought. But now, the years would crawl by, making the wait long and painful. Frisk was determined to never reveal their true gender. They would rather die forever than to let that leak.

"Why was I about to tell Frank that day? Was I out of it or something?" they wondered.

As soon as they got home, the landline phone began ringing.

"Hello? This is Toriel," answered Toriel.

She heard an energetic young girl on the other side, asking for Frisk.

"Uh, Frisk? It's your friend Daisy from school," called Toriel, covering the phone so that Daisy couldn't hear just in case.

"Tell her I'm busy," called back Frisk.

Nodding, she uncovered the phone and put it back to her ear.

"I'm sorry but Frisk is busy with homework at the moment. After they've finished with their homework, I need them to clean their room. By then it will be dinner time, and of course they'll want to wind down and relax. So, it really isn't a good day," lied Toriel.

The girl on the other end sounded disappointed but understanding. They each said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that, Frisk?" asked Toriel.

"That was Daisy. We're going out now," replied Frisk, walking into the living room where Sans and Papyrus were chilling.

"Oh! So, this means you're a boy?" asked Toriel, clasping her paws together.

The other monsters suddenly appeared out of the wood work in the house and eagerly waited for Frisk to confirm.

"No," replied Frisk.

"Are you a girl who likes other girls?" asked Alphys, snorting mid sentence and after sentence.

"No."

Everyone was confused. Undyne, unable to take it anymore, jumped in front of Frisk and shook them by their shoulders.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL US?!" she shouted.

"I'm not a boy or a girl. I'm neither," answered Frisk.

"What's in your pants?" asked Papyrus, remembering the anatomy book Alphys had.

"Determination," dully replied Frisk.

The monsters then turned to look at Alphys for answers who then turned to her textbooks for answers on determination in pants, but found nothing.

"According to these books, it's impossible to have determination in your pants," stammered Alphys, sweating at the temples.

"Nothing is impossible. I survived Mount Ebott and freed you all, didn't I? Humanity welcomed the monsters into society without fighting. My parents are dead," smiled Frisk.

They still remember when coming down from the mountain, they ran into police officers.

"You're Frisk! The missing kid!" they exclaimed.

Frisk nodded at them.

"And uh, who are these? What are these?"

"These are my friends. They've been trapped under the mountain for years, unable to get out," Frisk answered.

"Ah. Well okey dokey then."

"Say, where are my parents? Ron and Ray?" asked Frisk.

"Oh. Uh, they passed, kid. Sorry," said the cop.

Toriel had placed a paw on Frisk's shoulder, sympathizing with them.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk," said Toriel while everyone else bowed their head respectfully.

Frisk's shoulders began to shake slightly, and they thought they were crying, but then they heard Frisk laughing.

Back to present...

"We never did find out why you were laughing about your parents being dead either. Why was that," asked Sans.

"Never mind that. It's in the past," said Frisk.

Asgore came into the room at last, and saw that the monsters were asking Frisk questions, most likely about their gender.

"My child, I want to get you a sweater, but I do not know which color you prefer. Would you like blue or pink?" asked Asgore.

"Yellow," answered Frisk.

"I see. But, if there was no other color in the world besides pink and blue, which one would you pick?" asked Asgore.

"Neither," calmly answered Frisk.

He pinched between his eyes, and lowly growled in frustration.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'm going to go to the men's group," said Asgore, leaving out the door.

Once the King got in his car and left, the monsters in the house all looked at each other and nodded in unison before tackling Frisk to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Stop!" shrieked Frisk.

"I'm sorry, my child! But we need to know! This is driving us crazy," cried Toriel.

"Yeah, punk! I've never been so stressed in my life. Look at my gills! They're paling!" shouted Undyne.

"Well, you were highly stressed before the finale of Kissy Cutie Mew Mew," added Alphys.

"Yeah but this is different!" responded Undyne.

"Wait! Who's gonna do the thing?" asked Sans, holding down Frisk's arms.

"I think the mother should," suggested Napstablook who was off in the corner of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Toriel reached down and unbuttoned Frisk's jeans, and slowly unzipped them. Frisk was trying to break free, trying to move, but to no avail. Tears were flowing down Frisk's face. It didn't feel right, but they had to know. Slowly, she pulled down the jeans and noticed that even their underwear was ambiguous, being the color yellow. Pulling down the underwear, all the monsters gasped while some recoiled from the sight.

"Oh my goodness," whispered Toriel in shock.

"I never would have thought," added Sans.

The sight made all the monsters distracted enough for them to lose their grip, making it easy for Frisk to break free of their hold, their face a bright red, fumbling to pull up their underwear and pants.


	3. Chapter 3

AMS

COLD AURA

Frisk had never felt so violated in their life, as they tossed and turned in their bed, trying to sleep that night.

"Who do they think they are to just see what I was born with without my consent," grumbled Frisk.

While the other monsters downstairs were arguing with each other, Sans sat on the floor in stunned silence. His white pupils were gone and his whole face was flushed blue. Asgore finally came back from the group, coming through the door with a grin on his face until he saw the fiasco before him.

"Ooh. Sans looks pretty petrified," thought Asgore.

He walked over to the skeleton and pat him on the back, making Sans jolt.

"Hey. What happened here," asked Asgore.

Suddenly, everyone stopped arguing, and looked at Asgore and Sans nervously.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Sans droned on, unable to think of anything other than the truth.

"Well, Frisk keeps getting in these fights at school, and they came home badly beaten up. Undyne suggested teaching Frisk how to defend themselves, but I don't want my baby becoming a brute," efficiently lied Toriel.

Asgore narrowed his eyes, scanning the other monsters.

"It's true, sir. I wanna teach Frisk how to fight," agreed Undyne, looking down at her feet.

"T-technically, I don't think Frisk has to learn how to fight because they survived underground somehow. Y-you all tried to attack them," piped up Alphys, picking up on the lie.

"But weren't we just arguing about how the human- mmf!" started Papyrus but was muffled by Undyne.

"Let him speak," ordered Asgore.

"Sir, he's caught onto Sans' bad habit of drinking ketchup. He can't hold it better than Sans can, and he just says the darnest things! So, you were warned," said Undyne frantically.

While she uncovered his mouth, she gave him a warning glare.

"You were saying, Papyrus?" asked Asgore calmly.

"Uh, well, we were arguing about how the human clearly does not want our help. We offered them help with their situation, but they just don't want it. We didn't want you to worry, so we told you that story instead," lied Papyrus as he knew what that warning glare meant for him if he didn't somehow change what he was about to say.

"You're talking a bit slow and lower than usual, Papyrus. No more ketchup for you. Now, off to bed," said Asgore.

Papyrus bowed and headed for his room.

"HOI! I'M-"

"Yes, we know you're Temmie," said all the other monsters in unison.

Temmie was pweased.

Asgore's huge feet walked up the stairs and towards Frisk's room where they had heard the conversation between the monsters. He knocked as gently as he could on the door.

"Frisk? My child, it's me," softly spoke Asgore.

Frisk didn't want to be around anyone right now, but they knew that would be unfair to Asgore. Sighing, they opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Are you getting into fights at school? Is that what's wrong?" asked Asgore, kneeling down.

Frisk shook their head.

"Then, what is it?" asked Asgore, agitated that the monsters lied to him.

Frisk only shrugged their shoulders.

"You don't know why you're so upset?" Asgore asked dryly.

This time, Frisk didn't do or say anything, just closed their door and went back to bed.

"Frisk. Come out here this instant and tell me what's wrong!" demanded Asgore.

"You may be the King of monsters, but you can't order me around. I'm a human and your ambassador," called back Frisk.

Sans was wondering why he even helped the others when he had agreed with Asgore to leave the human with their privacy.

"Well, on the plus side, at least we know Frisk's gender now," whispered Toriel to the others who slowly nodded, frowning.

"Yep. A boy," stated Alphys before scrunching up her face in puzzlement, "I think."

"What do you mean you think? You saw it. Sure, it was smaller than the one in the pictures, but it was there. Just a tiny head," added Undyne.

"Well, from where I was, it looked like a combination of the male and female areas. I need to do some more research," said Alphys.

"Temmie, get out of my room!" shouted Frisk from upstairs, as they shoved a Temmie out of their room and slammed the door shut.

"Jokes on them. I'm Bob," said Bob as he then strut away, bobbing his head.

Sans was so confused about a lot of things. Seeing it would have made all the questions stop. Right? So, why did seeing it only cause more questions? Maybe Frisk really is both. No. There's gotta be an explanation. An explanation that Alphys will find. Hopefully soon.

Frisk wanted to stay in their room for a whole month straight, but when their stomach growled, they realized they would need to come out the same afternoon they went in. Opening their door, they held their head down and trudged down the stairs and slumped in a chair at the table.

"So, are you a boy or a girl," asked Undyne.

Her bold question caused everyone to sputter.

"What do you mean? You saw what I have. You must think I'm disgusting," replied Frisk.

"It's just, you seem to have the tip of a boy thing on top of a girl part, but smaller than the one in the pictures," Undyne tried to explain.

"That small thing is part of a girl's anatomy," said Frisk.

They then heard Alphys running up the stairs, panting in short breath.

"I got it! I got it! It's called a clitoris, and it's part of the female reproductive system!" shouted Alphys.

Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys gathered together and stared straight at Frisk's chest.

"What? Did I spill food?" asked Frisk.

"Where are your round things?" asked Papyrus.

"I don't know," shrugged Frisk, trying to ignore the hurt his question caused her.

"I-if you want, I could make you some, if yours never grow in," offered Alphys.

"No. I'm not a girl, or a boy," stated Frisk matter of factly.

"But you were born with-" Toriel started.

"My genitals do not define my gender," cut off Frisk, furrowing her eyebrows.

The monsters were thrown off by why Frisk was still trying to say they were neither gender when the answer was in their pants, clear as day.

"Look, since we already know, why not tell us why you're so adamant on being neither gender?" asked Toriel.

Frisk sighed as the memories played through her head.

"There's a reason I ran to Mount Ebott. I wanted to die," started Frisk, then looked back up, "But then I met the monsters, and I had to be strong for you guys. I had to stay determined."

Silence. No one and nothing stirred as they waited for Frisk to continue.

"Before I climbed the mountain, I was a very girly girl. I had long brown hair that I styled everyday, and my mother made me wear makeup. I couldn't leave the house without applying some."

A pause as Frisk collected her thoughts.

"She also made me wear skimpy, flashy outfits. She wanted me to be just like her. Because of her ways, I got catcalled a lot, and dragged into alley ways." Frisk's voice began to break from the emotion welling up in her chest.

None of them knew what the second part meant, but from the way Frisk was breaking down, it couldn't have been good.

"So I cut my hair, wiped the makeup from my face, and climbed Mount Ebott," finished Frisk.

Alphys put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, offering some comfort.

"You lived my fantasy. But, you didn't like it, so I'm sorry," said Alphys.

Undyne whipped her head to look over at Alphys, her eyebrow raised.

"I just didn't want to be a girl anymore, and because my chest never grew anything, it was easy to trick people about my gender," said Frisk after wiping her eyes on a napkin.

"We won't tell anyone about your gender, Frisk," promised Toriel.

The next day at the supermarket...

"Mom, I thought you said you would help me keep my gender a secret," asked Frisk, grumpily.

"I am," cheerily answered Toriel.

"Then what's with this pink dress you made me wear? Sans won't stop staring at me," blushed Frisk.

"I thought that was a tuxedo," lied Toriel.

"No you didn't! I know you know what a tuxedo is by now. You know?" replied Frisk, pointing a finger at her.

"Aw come on, kid. You're stunning me with that dress," winked Sans.

"Eh heh heh, how old are you? Like, 25?" nervously asked Frisk.

"17," replied Sans.

"Uh, then how are you allowed to drink?" asked Frisk.

"Same way how human kids are drinking," answered Sans.

"I just hope I don't run into Frank or anyone from school," thought Frisk.

"Eeeek! Frisk's a lesbian!" shrieked some girls from Frisk's school.

"No! I lost a bet!" shouted Frisk, waving her hands frantically.

"Oh yeah? What bet?" asked one of the girls.

"Deez nuts weren't big enough," confidently said Frisk, causing the girls and monsters to sputter.

"Frisk just admitted to having a small one," whispered one of the girls before they realized, and then shrieked.

"Say, what's wrong with lesbians anyway?" asked Toriel.

"Don't ask," answered Frisk, sighing.

At the house...

Asgore just got done doing yoga and is bouncing in his steps, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Asgore asked the house.

His ears picked up on something small and faint, and it was like a type of buzzing sound. It was getting louder and louder by the second. Something fuzzy hit Asgore's ankle, causing him to look down.

"H0i! I'm Temmie! Don forget my fwend!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as Frisk and the monsters got home, Frisk took off the dress and burned it, ignoring the fact that all she had on now was just her underwear. After changing into casual clothes, she came back down the stairs to see that only Sans was there, sitting on the couch.

"Sup, girl?" winked Sans.

"I'm not a girl," deadpanned Frisk.

"Then I guess I'm not a boy," shrugged Sans.

Rolling her eyes, she sat down on the couch.

"Look, I don't care what gender we are. I wanna court you," casually stated Sans.

"Uh, seriously? I bet you didn't even think like that until you saw what I have," accused Frisk.

"It's been an underlying feeling for a while," admitted Sans.

Frisk had to think about it, letting the noise of the TV drown everything else out as she thought. Flowers came to her mind, and chocolate, and sunsets. Then, she tried to put Sans in those scenarios, but thought about how he only comes up to her chin, and how wide he is.

"Well, I still don't know how a skeleton can be wide but okay," thought Frisk.

"So, what do you say?" asked Sans, turning off the TV.

"Maybe," said Frisk.

When Sans turned the TV back on, they were both excited, for The Little Mermaid was playing.

"There, you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her~" the TV sang.

Suddenly Frisk and Sans felt uncomfortable watching the movie and he changed it to a sports channel. Both sighed, causing Sans to look over at Frisk.

"You don't like sports," smirked Sans.

Going even redder, Frisk squeaked out, "shut up."

"H0i! I-"

"SHUT UP, TEMMIE!" shouted all the monsters who suddenly fell out from inside the walls.

The house collapsed, revealing a lone Temmie that was behind the house, holding a sledge hammer.

"I'm Bob."


	4. Chapter 4

AMS

LATE BLOOMERS

Her thirteenth year was anxiety filled with Frisk waiting for the moment her monster friends would ruin everything she had worked up to. Her fourteenth year was even more chaotic since she had started her monthly, and her hormones were off the charts. This didn't help her when hanging out with Daisy at school, trying to pose as a boyfriend.

Flashback...

"Frisk, why are you crying over spilled milk? You're freaking me out," asked Daisy.

From across the table, Frank looked up.

"I'm crying because I spilled my milk! Why does that freak you out?! Does crying make me not man enough for you?" sobbed Frisk.

"I can't understand you," responded Daisy.

End flashback.

Because of all the hormonal stuff, Daisy broke it off with Frisk.

"I need a boy who's gonna not act like me when I'm on my period." That was what Daisy had said.

Frisk didn't care. She was only using Daisy to keep Frank away from her.

"He must think I'm a guy and will stay away from me. I hope," Frisk had thought.

Meanwhile at Frank's home...

He is cuddling with a body pillow that has Frisk's face on it.

"You're so manly, Frisk. What nice abs you have," mumbled Frank, caressing the pillow.

Frisk was surprised, along with everyone else, how in the span of a couple months, she went to having no breasts to having B cups.

"Guys?! How am I supposed to hide these?!" freaked out Frisk.

Toriel held up duct tape. Undyne held up a chainsaw. Alphys held up a strange chemical in a syringe. Papyrus held up a bowl of spaghetti, and Sans held up a frilly bra. The duct tape gave her an idea, so she demanded someone get her bindings. During her fifteenth year, her breasts grew a little more, still in the B range. It was getting a little harder to bind them.

School flashback...

Frisk was walking through the hallway, clutching her books near her aching chest, hunched over and sweating when she accidentally bumped into Frank in the hallway.

"Oh! U-um, Frisk. Uh here, let me get that for you. Hey. Are you okay, dude?" Frank asked, noticing how Frisk looked like she was about to pass out.

"N-never b-b-better," weakly said Frisk, holding up a thumbs up.

Now, it was May, and Frisk is sixteen years old. Her breasts stopped growing at a D cup, and so putting them in bindings is doing a number on her. She finally decided to go out with Sans, much to Frank's disappointment, and is having a great time with the skeleton.

"Frisk, you look like you're about to throw up. You've been looking this sick for years actually. Let me take you to the nurse's office," offered Frank at lunch time.

Frisk's face was pale, and she had let her hair grow out since the style for men these days were long hair in a ponytail. Frank thought Frisk was a feminine man.

"I'm f-f-f-fine," lied Frisk, gulping back bile.

As soon as the words got out, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell out of her chair. Scrambling out of his seat, Frank ran over to pick Frisk up, who was a little heavy, and took her to the nurse's office. He looked in the door window.

"Shoot. She's not in there. This is an emergency!" he grumbled.

Frank sat Frisk down gently against the wall and rammed against the door, breaking it open, and he carried Frisk in and laid her on a bed, gently. Her chest rose and fell slightly, showing that she was still breathing.

"Okay, I need to get this shirt off him," Frank said to himself, suddenly fantasizing about Frisk's abs.

He lifted Frisk up into a sitting position and took off the shirt.

"Huh? Bandages? Did something happen to Frisk?" thought Frank, scrunching his eyebrows together.

He went to undo the bindings until-

"What's going on here?"

Frank dropped his hands before he could reach the bindings and laughed nervously.

"My friend Frisk fainted at lunch, so I took him in here and got his shirt off since he was having a hard time breathing. He's still unconscious," explained Frank.

"What are those bandages for?" asked the nurse.

"Oh, I don't know. Could be injury or surgery," shrugged Frank.

"Well, let's find out. It could be the cause for him passing out," said the nurse, swiveling her chair over.

Frank watched over as the nurse undid the bindings, and carefully unwrapped them, making sure she doesn't accidentally hurt Frisk. Once the wrappings came undone, two large mounds bounced in front of their faces.

"Huh? B-but... my abs," thought Frank, who was now crying.

"Oh. Looks like Frisk is actually a girl. We should update her school records," chuckled the nurse.

Frisk then began taking in deep gulps of air and woke up.

"Frank? Nurse? What's going on? Why are you crying?" asked Frisk before feeling cold.

She looked down to see her chest exposed and she screamed.

"You pervert!" shouted Frisk.

"Me? You're the pervert for making me think you were a guy this whole time!" yelled Frank.

"I didn't know you were gay!"

"Everyone knows it!"

"Well not me!"

One of the floor tiles moved, and a Temmie slowly emerged from the ground.

"H0i! I-"

"SHUT UP, TEMMIE!" yelled Frisk, Frank, and the nurse in unison.

The Temmie, still smiling and vibrating, lowered back into the ground, putting the tile back over them.

Sighing, Frank pinched the bridge of his nose while Frisk pulled her shirt back on.

"You're gonna need to start wearing a bra, because hiding them is making you pass out. Stupid girl," scoffed Frank.

"Well you're a stupid boy for looking," shot back Frisk.

If Frisk was being honest with herself, she found herself attracted to Frank.

"Stop it. You're with Sans," she thought to herself.

Noticing that Frank was right, she sighed and agreed to wearing a bra, and basically revealing to the school that she's a girl. The rest of the school day, boys were ogling at her chest while girls stared at it in surprise, others in jealousy.

"It's not fair! You used to be so flat back in middle school, and now you're bigger than me," pouted Daisy.

Despite what happened, Frisk and Daisy became good friends.

"Heh, sorry. I wouldn't have grown any if it was up to me," apologized Frisk.

"Are you kidding? I'm excited you're a girl! That means I can do your makeup from now on, right?" asked Daisy.

"I don't want to wear makeup," replied Frisk.

"Awww. Why not?" asked Daisy, pouting.

Flashback...

Frisk's mother was rubbing red lipstick on Frisk's mouth while her father held her still.

"Stop your whining! When I was your age, your grandmother never let me wear any makeup. I'm doing you a favor, brat," growled her mom.

"I'm so glad she finally lets you wear makeup. I can't imagine a day without it on your face," added Frisk's father, smiling like an idiot.

"No! I don't wanna wear this! It attracts weirdos!" yelled Frisk.

End flashback.

"I have my reasons. Leave it at that," growled Frisk.

Nodding her head quickly, Daisy backed off. Frisk had a feeling more of that was to come.

The next day when Sans took Frisk out to the amusement park as a date to help her feel better as her birth gender when-

"Hey cutie patootie! Lookin good! Why don't you ditch that skeleton and date a real guy?" yelled out a tall, tan, buff hunk with wavy bleach blonde hair.

Frisk was highly upset. Sans was excited to have other guys hitting on her because it showed him how valuable she is.

"Hey Sans, let's go on that ride," pointed Frisk while she grabbed Sans' hand and pulled him over to the ride.

The lover boat ride. A classic.

"You know that a lot of mushy stuff can happen on rides like these, right?" asked Sans, waggling his brow bones seductively.

"Gross, Sans," chuckled Frisk.

She doesn't take him seriously when he says stuff like that, because he always is respectful and gives her her space. What really surprised her was the fact that when Sans reached eighteen, he had a magic growth spurt, and just had another one on his nineteenth birthday. Now, he was two inches taller than Frisk, who was five feet and seven inches tall. Even Sans' weight went down a bit, but he was still a fluffy teddy bear.

"So, how you doing with everyone knowing you're a girl?" asked Sans during the slow ride.

Frisk blew air out of her mouth which swayed the hair in front of her face. Everything about Frisk screamed gloomy yet the background in the ride sang with romance and joy.

"Is it really that bad? No one's dragged you in an alley way, right?" asked Sans seriously, still not knowing what that meant.

"No, no one's touched me. Yet. Just been a lot of catcalling, and my friend Daisy wants to splash makeup on me. I've made a lot more female enemies for some reason and they all just hate me," explained Frisk.

"Was it easier being neither gender?" asked Sans.

"In a way, yeah, because I didn't have petty girls using dirty tricks and mind games to make my life miserable. All I had to deal with on a daily basis was dodge attacks from boys. I can take a hit or two! I'm tough. Especially given the fact monster food heals me," Frisk replied.

Sans solemnly nodded as he recalled watching Frisk dodge all of Papyrus' bone attacks, and he smiled to himself. Suddenly, the sound of wood being cut broke through the background's joyful, romantic song. Sans and Frisk began looking around to try and find the source of the sound until Sans poked Frisk's shoulder and pointed below, and they watched as a saw cut a perfect oval into the bottom of their boat. They were afraid they would sink, until a big, round head squeezed through, covering the hole completely, yet startling the human and skeleton. No sound.

"Is it...alive?" asked Frisk.

"Dunno," shrugged Sans before getting the nerve to poke it.

His hand didn't even make it all the way to the smiling face when it spoke.

"H0i! I-"

"SHUT UP, TEMMIE!" yelled Sans and Frisk, as well as the background.

In shock, Sans turned to look at the background characters that are all mechanical, but they were all smiles and singing again.

"You okay, Sans?" asked Frisk.

"You mean other than having a vibrating creepily smiling Temmie stuck in our boat but we can't remove it or else we'll sink? Everything's fine," twitched Sans.

He wanted this date to be perfect, and a vibrating monster ruined it all.

"Why can't they be more like Bob?" asked Frisk.

Meanwhile...

"Uh, dude, can you not?" asked Undyne as Bob hopped on every seat of the sofa, vibrating intensely.

"Not be awesome? No thank you," replied Bob.

"Ugh! I'll just have some leftover pie," grumbled Undyne.

After the boat ride was over, Sans and Frisk left the ride with Frisk carrying a wet Temmie underneath her arm.

"Sorry the ride was a bust," apologized Sans.

"It's ok. I got a prize," joked Frisk, referring to the drenched, dizzy Temmie.

Chuckling, Sans reached for Frisk's free hand and held it firmly.

Pretty soon, it would be Summer vacation, and Sans could not wait for Frisk to have free time. Frisk was looking forward to staying cooped up in the air conditioned house to read books and hang out with the monsters.

"So, what do you want to do this Summer?" asked Sans.

"The usual. Laze about. Same for you?" responded Frisk.

Sans blushed, not wanting to sound all gushy and romantic if Frisk wasn't sharing the same thoughts.

"Y-you know it! Lazy is my middle name, hehehe," nervously chuckled Sans.

"Ah, a trash can," spotted Frisk.

She stopped walking, dribbled the Temmie a few times before shooting, and swished. The couple walked away laughing while the trash can vibrated, scaring kids who happened to walk by.


	5. Chapter 5

AMS

HIDDEN AWAY

Summer was here, and everyone was miserable because of it being too hot to do anything. Normally Frisk would want to be covered, but because of the heat, she laid on the floor in the living room where there was air conditioning in her bra and underwear which were both sweaty, but she'd rather not shed those articles of clothing. Alphys, for the first time, was wearing something else other than a lab coat or a black dress. She wore a blue and yellow polka dotted bikini while she sat against a wall and fanned herself while panting. Papyrus didn't feel hot because he's a skeleton, same for Sans. They were the ones getting everyone food and drinks.

A knock on the door followed by the famous "POLICE" yell made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Come in!" weakly called Toriel who was sitting on top of towels, shaving her fur.

Asgore was next to her, doing the same.

"IF WE COME IN, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR DOOR!"

"Just come in already, punks!" yelled Undyne before yawning and falling asleep.

Even the Temmies weren't vibrating. X's replaced where their eyes used to be. Poor, poor Temmies.

"Shut up, narrator," said Blooky before adding, "no one cares."

Frick frackin frookin spookin ghost thingy. Let me do my thing! Ahem. Anyway, (after that nosy ghost interrupted me) the two police men hacked apart the front door with a battle axe, roaring like warriors while they sported speedos with police logos on them, giving them authority.

"My word! Where did you even find battle axe's? I haven't seen other humans carrying them around," asked Toriel.

"We made it ourselves! Anyway, we're here to tell the kid, Frisk, something. Where are they," asked the cop.

"She's over there," pointed Papyrus.

The cops looked on the floor where there was a busty teen girl laying half naked, skin glistening with sweat.

"Frisk is a girl?" asked the cop.

"Late bloomer, sweetie," piped up Toriel as she shaved off more fur.

"What's wrong with your pets?" asked the other cop, pointing at the unmoving pile of Temmies.

"We haven't had the time to recharge their batteries yet," explained Sans.

"Oh. Well get to it soon, or I'm charging you with animal abuse," ordered the cop.

The one cop knelt down and poked Frisk on the shoulder, regretting it immediately given how wet her skin is from her sweat. Frisk yawned loudly and opened her eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Frisk.

"We're cops," said both cops while posing flamboyantly like the Ginyu Force, "in speedos!"

"Okay? And what are you doing here?" asked Frisk, sitting up.

"Well, we found out your mother is still alive, and she is demanding to see you," explained one of the cops.

"She's like, totally freaking out on us," said the other, biting his nails nervously.

Sans scoffed in the background at how two grown men are behaving.

"What you laughin at, bone head?" asked an overly sensitive cop.

"You two. Actin like a bunch of buttercups. Nice pun by the way," winked Sans.

"We can't help that we're in touch with our feminine side. Something you should consider doing, mister no heart," sobbed one cop while the other held him close and pat his back.

"Look," Frisk butt in, "I don't want to see her. My mother is Toriel now, and that's all. My birth mom is a horrible person."

"Maybe we should have asked you first before bringing her here then. Oops," said the cops in unison.

"Get her away from me," ordered Frisk.

It was too late. Frisk's mom was already climbing through the splintered door.

"Heelllooooo! Frisk darling! It's momma," sang Frisk's twenty eight year old mother.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Frisk looked like a young version of her mother, except her mom's face was caked in makeup. Toriel stood up, half shaved, and walked over to the woman.

"My name is Toriel, Frisk's adopted mom. I've been taking good care of her in your absence. Nice to meet you," smiled Toriel, aware of how bad of a first impression this was.

"Do you, always go half shaved?" asked the woman.

"Er no. I only do this during the Summer because my fur is extremely warm," explained Toriel.

"So, Toriel? My name's Paula. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" asked Paula, smacking her gum.

"Much older than any human and monster, save for Asgore," chuckled Toriel.

Paula nodded slowly and turned away from the big monster.

"Oh Frisk, you're so grown up. But you're all stinky and sweaty, and you haven't done your hair and makeup. Haven't you learned anything?" asked Paula.

Frisk wanted her mother to be dead so bad. But this was a permanent true pacifist run. No death by her hands allowed. It was what she felt she owed Chara, the first human, who worked hard for this but failed. She wasn't going to let anyone, especially her mother, ruin that for them.

"Go away and be dead again. Forever this time," groaned Frisk, falling back down on her wet back, causing a wet smack sound to resonate within the house.

"Oh I was never dead. I just moved out of the city after finding out you climbed that dreadful mountain. Besides, that's not how you talk to your mother," scolded Paula.

"You're right. I don't talk to Toriel that way. She's my mother, not you. Leave, before I make you," warned Frisk.

"Now Frisk, you shouldn't talk to your mother like that. She's been worried sick about you all the time you've been gone," frowned Toriel.

"Mom, she's not a good person. She hurt me real bad. It's because of her and the man I came from that I ran away in the first place," explained Frisk.

"People can change. Look at us monsters, living among the humans," offered Asgore who was now fully shaved, except for his back.

Frisk didn't want to listen to anyone. Just because it was her mother's forceful ways that got her hurt by many others.

"Why did you run away, dear?" asked Paula.

"You know why. I told you many times not to put that disgusting," Frisk wiped her hand over her mother's painted face, making Paula yelp, "nasty," she then took her other hand and wiped over Paula's face, knocking her down, "makeup on my face!" Frisk finished by spitting on Paula's face, making Paula shriek and look in her purse for something to wipe her face with.

Everyone was shocked that Frisk would ever treat anyone like that.

"That was out of line," sternly said Asgore.

"You don't know her! You don't know what her actions caused for me to go through!" shrieked Frisk, "So you don't get to tell me what's in line and what isn't!"

"Dear, it doesn't matter how someone treats you. It's important to be the bigger person, forgive, and forget," gently added Toriel.

"Oh stop trying to be a brown noser. Paula's a witch. She's cursing this family right now just by being here," accused Frisk.

"Frisk, all we're seeing is you mistreating your mother," sadly said Papyrus.

That was what made Frisk calm down, sigh, and drag Paula outside, not caring she was half naked.

"You're to stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you," ordered Frisk.

Frisk got to work on fixing the door with duct tape for now. Paula sat outside, wondering why her daughter was so upset with her for dolling her up when she was little, but her thoughts were disturbed when the whole ground shook. A head popped out of the ground in front of Paula, smiling brightly.

"Uhh, what are you?" asked Paula, unsure of what the creature was.

"H0I! I'M TEMMIE! PWEASE COME TO DA TEM SHOP! YAYA!" said the Temmie excitedly.

Hearts gathered in Paula's eyes as she then pulled the Temmie out from the ground.

"I think I'll keep you," cooed Paula before folding the Temmie so she can fit in her smaller than average purse.

Taking a breather, Frisk collapsed in front of the duct taped door, needing refreshments. Sans and Papyrus rushed into the kitchen, with Sans pouring Frisk a glass of water and Papyrus grabbing her a bowl of ice cream. The cops in speedos, in the meantime, monitored Toriel recharging the Temmies.

"I warn you, you won't like them too much. They like to constantly announce who they are at inappropriate times. They appear out of the darnest places too. It never ceases to surprise me," warned Toriel, shaking her head.

"Ma'am, my dog constantly whines and howls at inappropriate times. Do you see me neglecting him? Nope," shot back one of the cops.

Sighing, Toriel nodded and stood up, dusting herself off.

"They should be charged in an hour. I say we enjoy this hour while it lasts. Say, aren't we missing a Temmie?" asked Toriel.

"The less the better," tiredly said Alphys before adding, "I never should have created them."

Sans and Papyrus had returned from the kitchen just to see Frisk wasn't anywhere in the living room. Using shortcuts, Sans searched the whole house for Frisk, just to find nothing.

"The kid's gone, bro. Someone took them from under our noses," frowned Sans.

His brother knew all too well how angry Sans gets when something happens to Frisk.

"Now brother, getting angry won't help find her sooner. Let's split up, and use our shortcuts to jump from place to place quickly," calmly said Papyrus.

"Yeah. Thanks bro, you're right. Alright. Let's do this," smiled Sans.

Alphys was hit with a random bowl of ice cream. It got all over her, but she didn't care. If anything, she loved how cool it felt against her skin, and she smeared it more. Sans dropped the glass of water lazily and took a shortcut.

Unbeknownst to Frisk, someone was dragging her up the now empty Mount Ebott. The cool air from the mountain woke Frisk up, and at first, she was relieved to feel cool. That is, until she noticed someone was dragging her. Using all her strength, she bent forward and punched the stranger in the back of their head, and whoever it was, grunted in pain and dropped her. When Frisk was free, she began running down the mountain, not wanting to be thrown down there.

"Frisk!"

That voice was all too familiar, and it sent shivers down her spine as she slowly turned around.

"Frank?" gasped Frisk, backing away slowly.

"Yeah. It's me, Frank," nodded Frank, looking serious.

"Why are you taking me up here?" asked Frisk.

"I realized something. I don't care if you're a girl. I'm madly in love with you, Frisk. I've brought you up here to live with me forever, undisturbed from that weird skeleton. No one can hear you scream out here. It's perfect! Besides, this way, we can have kids and they'll grow up in the mountains. Doesn't that sound like fun?" asked Frank, who was getting closer to Frisk gradually.

Looking around, Frisk had forgotten just how far away her and the monsters had moved away from the mountain just to ensure no one would climb it and accidentally fall down. Especially since that flower was still down there, desperately waiting for a dumb human to fall down and steal their soul. Then she looked at Frank, and envisioned having kids with him, and saw her kids playing near the entrance to the underground, them falling down, and meeting bored little soulless Flowey.

"This mountain is dangerous, Frank. If we were to ever have kids, I would not want them to be raised on this mountain. I fell down this mountain as a child, and I was lucky to survive," explained Frisk, eyes wide with fear, trying to stay calm.

"You expect me to believe you fell down this mountain and survived? Now that's funny," laughed Frank.

"I mean it! I'm not sticking around here much longer. There's too many dangerous possibilities," sternly said Frisk, turning around.

A portal opened between her and Frank, and a punny skeleton came out of it, almost falling off the side of the mountain.

"What the?! You teleport too?!" yelled Frank.

"I'm magic, dude. You're gonna have a bad-"

"No time!" yelled Frisk.

With grit and determination, she picked Sans up and began running down the mountain and kept running, even after they made it deep inside the forest that she had met the cops in. She ran and ran until she collapsed in the middle of the forest.

"You know, I can just teleport us home," smiled Sans, patting the tired human on the head.

"Hhhhhnnnnn," groaned Frisk.

Suddenly, Sans looked around wildly, the white in his eyes gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Frisk whose vision was getting clearer.

"Nothing. Just checking for..." before saying it, Sans whispered in Frisk's ear, "Temmie."

Just the name made her shudder.

"Don't worry. We're all the way out here. There's no way tha-"

"DON'T FORGET MY FWEND!"

Frisk and Sans screamed so high pitched, that only dogs could hear them. Temmie laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

"You know, these guys are hella annoying! And I'm usually patient!" yelled Frisk, breathing heavily.

"You speak for everyone, dear," panted Sans before adding, "so what do you wanna do with the Temmies?"

A thought crossed Frisk's mind, and she smiled.

"Sans, we're about to never be bothered by Temmie again. With this plan," said Frisk as she then explained to Sans in great detail how to take care of the nuisance.

Down in Mount Ebott...

"So, you're a gay human who likes a girl so technically you're bi and you jumped down here, hoping to die because she left you for a skeleton?" asked Flowey.

Frank snapped his ankle back in place and cried out in pain.

"Yeah pretty much. So, since you're a talking flower, what else is down here?" asked Frank.

"An empty civilization. Frisk freed all the monsters, and now, I ain't got nobody to play with," frowned Flowey.

"Well, I'm down here now. How about you play with me?" offered Frank.

"Oh, you're not like Chara or Frisk. I actually knew you were going to ask me that before you did. But with Frisk and Chara, I could never predict them. Chara stuck with me and pranked me whereas Frisk dodged and ran from me, and managed to turn the whole underground into her family and friends," smirked Flowey.

"Oh. What kind of games do you play anyway?" asked Frank.

Flowey opened his mouth to answer but heard a cheery theme song in the distance, and he sighed.

"W-what's that?" asked Frank, "I don't know why, but I'm scared."

"It's," the lighting changed dramatically on Flowey's face, "the Temmies."

"What's a-"

Frank was silenced by the waterfall of Temmies coming out of a portal, falling onto him, their theme song blasting in the background. Flowey used his vines to cover where his ears would be, and scowled.

"No! I know I wished I wasn't alone earlier, but now I take it back! I take it back!" cried Flowey, "THIS IS SCARIER THAN CHARA!"


	6. Chapter 6

AMS

CHANGE

The timing was perfect, the wind blew at an amazing angle, the trees were mostly red, the smell of cinnamon apple was in the air, and most importantly, the grass was never greener.

"So, what do you say?" asked Sans.

The ring was gorgeous and looked extremely expensive. Frisk knew she loved Sans, but not as much as he loved her. She didn't understand why he loved her when everyone else treated her like some rare steak. She didn't feel worthy.

"I can't tell him no. That'll crush him," she thought.

She forced a smile on her face, and nodded, willing any tears away, but she couldn't stop a few from falling. Frisk had just turned 18, and Sans would be 22 in a few months. By now he was five inches taller than her, and he looked more muscle bound and broad shouldered than he used to chubby. Standing up, he picked the ring out of the case and gently pushed it on Frisk's ring finger. Yes, everything looked perfect. For Sans, it felt perfect. He would have no idea just how imperfect all this was for Frisk though. When they got home, Frisk felt numb while Sans felt like the happiest skeleton alive. He opened the door for her, and she was then pounced on by a flamboyant robot.

"Oof. Hey Mettaton," said Frisk, rubbing her head.

"Hey girl! Did Sans ask you a question today?" asked Mettaton.

Still on the ground with Mettaton sitting indian style on her stomach, she lifted up her hand with the ring on it. At first Mettaton was super excited until he saw the dullness in Frisk's eyes. He promptly got up and picked Frisk up, taking her upstairs to her room to talk.

"It's locked, so no one can come in and interrupt us," stated Mettaton.

Frisk was nervous. She didn't know why Mettaton suddenly took her to her room or why he locked the door. In her experience, situations like these were not good. The robot picked up on her fear, and shook his head.

"No no dear. I won't do anything to you. I brought you up here to talk, because I can see you're not happy being engaged. I didn't want to talk to you about this in front of the others and hurt Sans' feelings. You can tell me anything, and it will all be confidential," explained Mettaton.

Frisk calmed down and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Sorry. I know you're not that kind of robot," apologized Frisk.

Mettaton looked sympathetic and tilted his head slightly.

"But you've been through something traumatic, haven't you?" asked Mettaton.

Frisk nodded and burst into tears, remembering the teenage boys dragging her in alley ways when she was just a small child, doing to her what her mom sought for every night with any man and woman she could find it from. Mettaton knew exactly what she was crying about, and didn't dare try to hug her as she let all the pent up pain out.

"You've been holding that in all these years, dear. All for our sakes. It's okay to not be so determined, and to let others help you carry your burdens," softly said Mettaton.

The poor abused girl sobbed into her pillow so that no one could hear her cries while Mettaton pretended to file his nails patiently. Bob rolled out from under Frisk's bed, drunk, and pat her back sloppily, trying to soothe her. Big mistake. She grabbed Bob and hugged him super tight, making him regret his choices.

"Say, where are the other Temmies," thought Mettaton in wonderment.

Under Mount Ebott...

"Why me?" whimpered Flowey as several Temmies slobbered on his petals.

Frank has a Temcussion. When he wakes up, he will feel very Tem. The newly added strobe lights won't help anything.

When Frisk finally stopped crying and getting her snot matted in Bob's fur, she let the now traumatized Bob go and took deep breaths in and out. Bob crawled downstairs where all the other monsters were hanging out, congratulating Sans until Bob weakly patted Sans, wheezing with snot and fluids stuck in his fur.

"Oops. Missed one," frowned Sans.

Sans searched for a dry area on Bob, picked him up, and threw him through a shortcut where he proceeded to land on Flowey. The monsters heard loud cursing before the shortcut closed.

"Darling, do you even love Sans?" asked Mettaton.

"I don't know. I like him a lot, and I care about his feelings. But, I don't know what love is," sadly answered Frisk.

"Well, it isn't something you feel. It's a choice. If it was a feeling, then that would mean that everytime Alphys and Undyne argue, they would stop loving each other. But all it means is you will stick with that person through thick and thin, through the good and the bad. Do you see yourself staying with Sans forever?" asked Mettaton.

Frisk pictured her and Sans buying a house that was soon filled with half human half skeleton babies, the two of them aging as their kids go to school everyday. Then, in her mind, she sees the youngest graduating. Frisk is in the kitchen, baking a celebration cake with Toriel, and Sans is drinking ketchup in front of the TV.

"Wait, would we even be able to have kids?" thought Frisk, changing the visions to just the two of them.

"Well, technically, yes," finally answered Frisk.

"Darling, if you don't love Sans, then don't marry him," softly said Mettaton, "Especially given the fact that you don't love yourself."

Her eyes shot up at Mettaton's metallic ones, shocked. She never thought about it before, but he's right. The very fact that Frisk ran up that mountain just shows how much she could care less about herself.

"All I've ever known was abuse and hurt, so it didn't even faze me when the underground tried stealing my soul. I thought it was everyday normal stuff. So I dodged, and befriended without hesitation, eventually freeing everyone by accident," said Frisk, sniffling.

Nodding, Mettaton smoothed Frisk's hair.

"If you need more time to think about the marriage, just tell Sans you want to wait a while longer. If he truly loves you, he will understand," whispered Mettaton.

"And if he doesn't love me?" asked Frisk.

"Then you're better off without him," smiled Mettaton.

Frisk nodded and after straightening herself back up, they walked downstairs. Upon seeing Sans look so happy and then melt when he sees her, made her heart sink down to her stomach in guilt and fear. Playing with her hands in nervousness, she smiles weakly at the monsters who congratulate her in an excited manner.

"Sans? C-can I please talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Frisk.

Sans, still smiling, lowers a brow bone in curiousness as he follows close behind his fiancee. Once they step out to the back porch, Frisk closes the door and window, then takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I just wanna say, thanks fo-"

He was cut off by Frisk's hand to his mouth, her face looking so pained by what she was holding in.

"Frisk? What's wrong, honey?" asked Sans, losing the faith to keep smiling.

She wouldn't break up with him after accepting to marry him, right? Then his mind played over the scene of her crying when accepting the ring. Those weren't happy tears were they?

"Sans, you're a great skeleton, and I want to marry you," Frisk started, raising Sans' hopes a bit, "But I don't even love myself. Before I can marry you, I have to learn how to love myself. And I don't. I hate myself, and I wish I'd never been born. Your kindness and gentleness confuses me and pains me because it's unfamiliar to me. I'm not breaking up with you forever. This is temporary."

It pained Sans to hear his beloved admit she hates herself when he sees a beautiful young woman. Now, he sees a beautiful young woman who is broken and in pain. He felt his heart break a little more when Frisk gently took the engagement ring off and hand it to him with tears streaming down her face. Sans didn't realize that his mouth was twitching, or that the pupils in his eyes were gone, or that he was crying. Nothing that was happening to him physically registered as he was fixated on her. His fleeting angel.

"I didn't do anything to you. Did I?" croaked Sans, feeling like it was his fault.

Frisk gasped and shook her head before gently caressing his skull in her small hands, and she kissed him. He was so confused, that he couldn't move even though he wanted to hold onto her and deepen the kiss. He wanted to show her she's love worthy. But his arms and hands betrayed himself, staying at his sides. When she finally stopped kissing him, his fingers twitched slightly, wanting to pull her back in to him. He wanted to put the ring back on her finger instead of holding it in his hand. But he loved her too much, so he let her go. Frisk got in her car and drove off somewhere while Sans slowly shuffled back in the house.

"Where's Frisk going? Sans? Sans?" asked Toriel, waving a paw in front of the broken skeleton.

His mouth twitched upwards as he slowly held up the engagement ring, and slid down the wall behind him. Frisk didn't know where she was going, but she knew it had to be somewhere different. Somewhere with new or no people. She needed to do some serious soul searching, and with each mile, her heart broke and ached even more. She wanted to turn around and tell Sans she will marry him no matter what, but in the long run, she knows she would only be sentencing herself and Sans to a lifetime of suffering. To love another, you need to first love yourself.

Sans wondered if anyone else out there was suffering as much as he was right now.

Below Mount Ebott...

Frank, Flowey, and the Temmies were playing poker while some Temmies washed traumatized Bob.

"This is fun. Right Flowey?" asked Frank, looking over his cards.

"Someone end me now," groaned Flowey.


	7. Chapter 7

AMS

COUNTRY LIVIN P.1

The sun was about to set when Frisk's car started to show that it needed gas, which caused Frisk to groan in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, car. Don't do this to me!" shouted Frisk as she banged her fists against the steering wheel.

Pulling off to the side of the road, she parked and turned off her car so she could use the map she bought miles ago to find the nearest gas station.

"From the looks of all the sand, I'm in a desert area," Frisk noted as she looked out at all the sand dunes.

She had to squint her eyes and shield them with her hand lest she go blind. Sighing, she opened her purse and took out the map and unfolded it, then faintly heard music from afar which gradually got louder. She didn't look up from her map though, only gritted her teeth in anger as four men catcalled her. Due to her being unresponsive, they parked a bit ahead of her, and decided to come talk to her. A tall man with slicked back black hair knelt down on her door and smiled, loudly chewing his mint gum.

"Hey pretty lady. What brings you all the way out here?" asked the man.

Frisk, still ignoring them, stared at the map even though she already found where she needed to go, and memorized it in case they decide to yank the map out of her hands.

"Danny I think she's ignoring you. How cute," teased another man with slicked back blonde hair.

"Nah. She's not ignoring me. She's just trying to find her way," replied Danny as he yanked the map out of her hands.

She had expected that to happen, but she wasn't worried as she had the directions memorized. Lowering a hand down subtly, she saved, just in case anything happened.

Meanwhile, Sans had gained weight from lazing about and drinking ketchup like he used to. Except this was more excessive, and it wasn't to bring himself pleasure. The only thing that could ever make him happy again was Frisk, and she left a few days ago.

"Sans, why don't you just go find her with your shortcuts?" asked Papyrus.

Papyrus hated seeing his brother so depressed and lifeless.

"I would, but she says she needs her space," drawled Sans before he burped, causing ketchup to speckle around the outside of his mouth.

"You wouldn't have to make it known you're there. You could watch from afar," suggested Undyne.

"No. That would be torture. Seeing her would just break my heart even more," replied Sans slowly.

"Well, would you like me to make a Frisk hologram for you?" offered Alphys.

"No. Can't you guys just let me die in peace," sobbed Sans, hiccuping with every shuddery inhale and exhale.

The other monsters left the skeleton alone after that, though they want to help him in some way still.

"Hey woman! You deaf or something!" shouted Danny.

Frisk was patiently waiting for this madman to get off her car door. She didn't want to drag him when she pulls off after all. Aggravated, Danny reached in and roughly grabbed her shoulder. Suddenly, her mind wasn't in the present. She was that little girl again, being grabbed roughly by different boys in many places as she screamed and tried to fight them off, but to no avail. The teenage boys looked like demons in her memory, and they had claws instead of hands. She startled the men by suddenly thrashing and screaming her head off, and nearly killed Danny by suddenly pulling off with her vehicle. It was hard to concentrate on the road as images flashed in her mind. As each image popped up, she violently shook her head, trying to will the memories away.

"I'm away from them physically, but not mentally," she cried out, "I don't wanna be a girl! I don't wanna be in pain anymore!"

When Frisk made it to the gas station, her hair was a mess, and her eyes burned from crying. Yet she still smiled a little when she made it without other problems. When Frisk glanced in the mirror, she smiled even more at her wacky appearance. It matched exactly how she felt, and she was proud of that. The crazy stares she got from others made her even more comfortable in her skin, and she happily greeted each and every one of them with a bright smile which showed the bugs in between her teeth. Many people exclaimed in disgust while others were frozen in fear, but that only pleased Frisk even more. She found comfort and amusement in grossing people out. It was a heck of a lot better than feeling weird, creepy smiles on them. The gas station cashier was flipping through a magazine when Frisk walked up to him cheerfully, and cleared her throat. Marking his place in the magazine, the man sat the thing aside and looked ahead, but he did not react at all. This confused Frisk.

"How may I help you?" asked the man.

"Uh, I wanna pay thirty dollars for gas please," said Frisk, still confused as to how this man is unaffected.

"Alright," replied the man who then held his hand out.

"Are you...blind?" asked Frisk, waving a hand in front of him after handing him the money.

"No ma'am. It's just I've seen weirder in my day," answered the man.

Frisk snorted as she remembered seeing just how crazy she looked in her mirror.

"Seriously? Weirder than this?" asked Frisk.

"Yes ma'am," replied the man, handing Frisk back her change.

"Like what?" asked Frisk, curious.

"I've seen a hairy baby with quadruple chins before, a man with three boobs, and a woman who had a vibrating creature pop out of her purse and speak," nonchalantly said the man.

The last one stuck out like a sore thumb to Frisk.

"A vibrating creature? What did it say?" asked Frisk.

"It said hi in a weird way, and its name. I forgot its name though, sorry," said the man.

"Was it Temmie by any chance?" asked Frisk as she leaned in closer.

"Something like that. It sounds familiar," nodded the man.

Frisk dramatically turned away from the counter to hide the fear from her face.

"We missed one," she whispered to herself in fear.

Looking over, she noticed a stack of maps, and decided to buy a few this time instead of one. After filling up her car all the way, she was back on the road in no time. After five hours of non stop driving, the sand was replaced by grass, which was quickly replaced by snow. Cursing, Frisk pressed a button that made the top of her car close up, and she then rolled up the windows and turned on the heat.

"Seventy miles by car until town," Frisk read a passing sign, squinting to see through the falling snow.

She was starting to feel better, knowing she would be in a random town soon.

"Maybe the people out here will be more kind to women," Frisk thought, holding onto hope.

She then wondered if she would accidentally fall in love with someone else after she manages to love herself. In her mind, she saw Sans attending her wedding, crying. Then, he was sitting in her backyard, crying. He stayed there, unmoving, crying, until her and her husband passed away. Frisk shook the thought from her head.

"No. I'm sure I'll love Sans once I love myself," she told herself, "hopefully. For his sake."

Soon, it stopped snowing, and with each mile, the snow got less and less until it was green and warm again. However, it wasn't so warm to where she had to turn on the air conditioning. Pulling into the town, she saw many women dressed in old timey dresses, and men dressed in farm clothing. The women smiled gently at her, and the men also smiled gently and tipped their hats to her. The town was small and quaint, but she could feel something pleasant radiating from it and its people. Something she felt when she lived with Toriel until she died in her first run ever. Warm, fuzzy, caring. Could this be what love feels like? She then thought about what she felt with Sans, and it was different.

"Does this mean he doesn't love me?" Frisk wondered quizzically before shaking her head, "No. I felt warmth and caring from him, but there was awkwardness because of my own issues."

Finding an Inn, she parked her vehicle, grabbed her purse, and headed inside.

"Miss Jones, you have a pleasant day."

"Thank you, Percy. You as well," said Miss Jones, turning right into Frisk. "Oops! Sorry young lady."

Frisk nodded at the woman and stepped out of the way. The man, Percy, looked like a dapper young fellow with his fancy vest and tie, and neatly combed hair.

"Ah. Welcome my dear. How may I help you," asked Percy.

Gulping, Frisk walked up to the desk.

"H-how much is it per night?" asked Frisk, almost too quietly.

"Only two dollars a night," smiled Percy.

Frisk suddenly wondered how much their homes sold for.

"Oh. Sorry for all the questions, but how much does a home around here cost," Frisk asked.

"A good style home usually goes for about two to three hundred around here. Don't buy anything fifty or under though. Want me to connect you to our realtor?" asked Percy.

"Yes please," nodded Frisk.

She wasn't sure how long she would be out here, but it wouldn't hurt to have a home.

"Hello Miss Paula? It's me Percy. I got someone new here who's looking to buy a house," Percy spoke into the phone.

After hanging up, Percy informed Frisk that Miss Paula was on her way. When Frisk giggled, Percy asked what was so funny.

"Oh, it's just, someone I really loathe is named Paula," Frisk explained, still giggling.

Percy frowned sadly.

"You should never loathe anyone. Yes, it can definitely hurt when someone hurts us, but we must never stoop to their level or lower. I hope you ditch that negativity while you're here," said Percy before looking behind Frisk and smiled pleasantly.

Frisk also turned around to greet this Paula just to have the shock of a lifetime.

"Frisk?"

"Mom?!"

"Wait what? Miss Paula is your mother? What a small world," chimed in Percy.

"This was a mistake. I should just go marry Sans, no matter what. It's better than being here with this witch," thought Frisk, making a move towards the door.

"Frisk wait," calmly begged Paula.

"Can it," replied Frisk, fumbling for her car keys, but threw down her purse in irritation when she couldn't find them.

The sound of heels was close behind her, so she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Look Frisk. I know you hate me for some reason that I will never understand. But if you want, I can help you find a house, and I'll stay out of your hair. Maybe one day, you can explain to me why you hated the makeup when you were such a girly girl, and I can then properly apologize for whatever it was I put you through. Deal?" Paula asked, stretching out her arm.

Sighing, Frisk turned around, and smacked Paula's hand away and nodded.

"Alright. Please follow me then," said Paula as she started walking to her office with Frisk in tow. After a few houses were shown to Frisk, she finally settled on a small one bedroom house that Paula bought for her.

"Why would you buy the house for me? It was only 150. I could have paid for it myself," asked Frisk defensively.

Paula sighed and smiled pleasantly.

"Because you don't have a job yet and you need whatever money you have for furniture and food. Here's my number in case you need anything. Also, here's Ned's business card; he owns the furniture shop in town. Last but not least, Sandy's number; she owns the super market. If there are no other job openings, I can hire you as my secretary and will pay you a good amount of money," offered Paula.

Frisk took the number cards, but found trouble in forming words, so she stayed quiet.

"Well, if there's nothing else I can do for you today, I'll be on my way now. I hope you settle in soon, Miss Frisk," added Paula before picking up her work purse and heading out.

After Frisk's front door was gently closed, Frisk found herself feeling very confused. Her mother isn't acting horrible. Is it a trick? That's what it is. Frisk nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts.

"Yeah. There's no way I'll be her secretary. I need to find a job so I can start earning money," Frisk stated.

But then she felt a pang in her chest. It's because of Paula that Frisk still has over two thousand dollars saved up from chores and a part time job. Looking out her bay window, she noticed that her neighbors were farmers. Farmers could always use a helping hand, and they might pay her for her help.

"I refuse to wear those dresses though," frowned Frisk.

She found herself liking the style of the men's clothing, and she smirked.

In Frisk's closet lied a sleeping Bob with a pink fuzzy collar around his neck. He breathed out "hoi" as he slept. Frisk didn't feel like doing anything else throughout the remainder of the day even though the sounds of people bustling around and bells ringing from outside called to her, begging her to join in the merriment.

"I just can't. Not right now," whimpered Frisk, sliding down the wall.

Back at the old house, Sans was still sitting against the wall. His brother and the other monsters had been giving him plates of food, but he carelessly tossed aside each plate. He was starting to thin out a little bit, and it was worrying the others.

"This is terrible. Well, time to try and cheer him up," thought Mettaton, standing up with newfound determination.


	8. Chapter 8

AMS

COUNTRY LIVIN P.2

No one told her it wouldn't be easy to start over. She felt they should have at least prepared her for something like this. It was a week that passed before Frisk found the courage to step outside and walk around town to try and at least get comfortable with her new surroundings. To test the waters, she put on an oversized flannel shirt which she tucked into some bell bottom jeans, and wore boots. She had cut her hair short on the second day in her new home. Many men smiled and nodded at her before turning back to their own business, same as the women. Frisk suddenly heard a faraway voice yell out a man's name until the woman realized Frisk wasn't a man, and apologized.

"Ah, that's okay," replied Frisk.

"It's just not everyday a new person comes to town, and it's even more strange for any woman around here to have short hair and wear men's clothing," explained the beautiful woman.

She was a red head with brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a pale yellow gown that covered her feet and a yellow hat with a white flower on it.

"Well, where I come from, girls wear stuff like this all the time," lied Frisk.

The girls from her home city wore girlish outfits all the time, but she wanted to be able to dress like a boy here.

"I see. Where are you from?" asked the woman.

"Uhh, I don't wanna talk about it. Too many bad memories," replied Frisk.

Frisk just wanted to focus on the here and now so she could begin her healing process. The sooner the better.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Felicia by the way. I help run the local floral shop that my papa owns," said Felicia.

"My name's Frisk. I'm looking for a job. Your dad wouldn't happen to be hiring would he?" asked Frisk.

"Sorry Frisk, family members only," winced Felicia.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure I can get a job somewhere," smiled Frisk.

Though she wasn't too sure about that since the town was incredibly small and there weren't too many shops and stores to choose from.

"Maybe I could open my own shop or something. Like a small restaurant or something," thought Frisk.

That would be her last resort before accepting her mother's offer.

"Say, I saw you when you first came to town. You had longer hair and the Realtor lady left your house. Did she say something mean to make you stay in your new home for so long without getting furniture for it?" asked Felicia.

"She didn't say anything mean. She's actually my mother. Her and I don't exactly have the best relationship, and she wants to suddenly be in my life and help me out and I don't really want her in my life," explained Frisk.

The two women suddenly found themselves in front of the bakery, and they both felt hungry. They walked in and ordered something to eat, then sat down to continue talking.

"Your mother? But, she's still so young and you're a young adult," asked Felicia as she sunk her white teeth into her chocolate muffin.

"She was twelve when she had me," explained Frisk.

Felicia choked on her muffin at first until Frisk pat her roughly on the back to help the food go down.

"Twelve? So young! Who's your father?" asked Felicia.

"Dead," darkly chuckled Frisk, biting into her english muffin.

Sweat formed at Felicia's temples and suddenly was not hungry enough to finish her muffin. She was shocked that Frisk could keep eating after saying her father's dead.

"Aren't you...upset about that?" asked Felicia, gulping.

"No," cheerfully replied Frisk.

Why would Frisk be upset about death? She single handedly erased monsters from the face of existence and brought them all back before answering Chara's question. She held the power to bring back time before meeting this spooked girl, and could still go back home or stay for the rest of her life. She could allow herself to die of old age and load back to before she met anyone here, and no one would know but her. It gave Frisk a rush of adrenaline through her veins, knowing she held that much power. Knowing she's the anomaly that Sans has been trying to figure out all these years, and she had been in front of him this entire time. No one else knows but her. No one else can ever hope to imagine how holding all that power feels. The genocide run had been Frisk's way of getting out all her anger and ptsd in the most destructive way ever after finding out she had this power. It was extremely therapeutic. Especially the fight with Sans. She frowned after thinking about Sans. The same skeleton that killed her over and over again until she was able to land a single blow on him was in love with her and was crying his eye sockets out right now.

"Do I love him in the same way he loves me?" she wondered, swallowing the last of her muffin.

"Here. I can't eat anymore," offered Felicia.

Thanking the girl, she took the last of the chocolate muffin and ate it. After eating, Felicia shook Frisk's hand and headed to the floral shop where her family lived. Suddenly Frisk had a cunning idea for if no where else was hiring. She applied at the bakery, the super market, and other places. Last but not least, she went over to the floral shop to meet Felicia's family.

"If no where else hires me, then I'll get to know Felicia and her family and all their little details, load, and make them believe I'm a cousin of theirs, and ask for a job," thought Frisk, smirking.

It was torture. No other place hired her while she was getting to know Felicia and her family, so she had no choice but to take her mom's job offer. The whole time, her mother tried to bond and it grated on Frisk's nerves.

"Why didn't you try to act this way when I was little? When I needed you to? You were a coward, Paula! A coward around that man, who is finally dead. Why can't you join him?" Frisk seethed after work one day.

Tears welled up in Paula's eyes while she reached out and touched Frisk's shoulder, but Frisk shook her hand off roughly, glaring at her.

"I was a coward with him around. Honey, your father was very abusive, and because I was so young and rebelling against my parents who were strict with me, I wanted to give you the freedom I didn't have. But I was blind to me trapping you, and your father encouraging me to do you wrong. It wasn't right. I'm sorry," Paula apologized, voice breaking.

"It's a little too late for that. Just pay me for the day so I can go home," sighed Frisk, holding her hand out.

Paula nodded as she pulled out a stack of cash for Frisk who flipped through the stack, counting quickly before raising an eyebrow and looking up at Paula.

"This is way more than the minimum wage," stated Frisk.

Paula nodded, wiping her eyes and grinning.

"Well, it's the minimum wage coupled with allowance that I missed out on giving you while growing up," winked Paula.

Frisk didn't know why but she began to feel a lump in her throat. This woman wasn't acting like a cold hearted monster towards her. It's gotta be a manipulation tactic right? Something told Frisk that that wasn't the case at all.

"Right. See you tomorrow, boss," saluted Frisk, twirling on her heel to go home.

The sun had set an hour ago, and she was sore from sitting all day behind a desk, taking calls. Most of them were wrong numbers, some were crank calls, and only a couple were genuine calls of people looking for places. For the most part, Frisk just sat behind the desk and drew comics of her growing up with Toriel underground in her first run. As she laid in her twin sized bed, she dreamt of her first run. She looked down the mountain, scared but determined. She smeared the makeup all over her face, and was still wearing the flashy and inappropriate outfit her mother picked out for her. So she took the leap, and she closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact. For a while, it didn't come, so she opened an eye, and then both eyes to see a small dot among the darkness surrounding her. Thinking she already died and was going towards the light, she closed her eyes again as her body fell for a long time. When she felt the soft flowers and slight pain surge through her body, she woke up groaning in a bed of flowers.

"What? Where am I? Is this what Heaven looks like? No wait. People who kill themselves don't go to Heaven," Frisk asked aloud.

Rubbing her bruised arm, she got up and walked down the hallway.

"Maybe I'm in purgatory right now," she concluded.

Looking on the ground, she saw a small flower with a smiling face. She was shaking when it had tried to kill her, and she shook even more as this majestic goat woman gets close to her.

"My child, do not be afraid. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Oh my, you're so dirty, and you have gunk all over your face. Come with me, I will help you," said Toriel.

Frisk numbly followed this goat monster, only because she had no where else to go and nothing else to do.

"So, are you a little girl? I ask because of the clothing choice," asked Toriel.

"My mom made me wear this. It wasn't my decision," Frisk answered.

"I see. So, you're not a girl?" asked Toriel.

"I'm not anything," replied Frisk.

"Oh. I see," nodded Toriel.

Toriel didn't know some humans were neither boy or girl.

"A lot must have changed from the time we were up there," thought Toriel.

Once they made it back to Toriel's home, she showed Frisk her new room. Frisk was so tired that she wanted to jump in the bed and sleep, but Toriel grabbed her shoulders and gently chuckled.

"Not without bathing first. Let me get you a towel and show you to the bathroom. Once you're all cleaned up, then you can rest, my child. I promise," promised Toriel.

Smiling, Frisk nodded and patiently waited for Toriel to hand her a towel and went inside the bathroom. She liked it a lot that Toriel didn't ask any questions when Frisk made it clear that she wants to be alone. When Frisk stripped out of her clothing, she looked at her abused body and grimaced.

"Disgusting," she muttered before emerging in the tub and scrubbing her body until her skin glowed red from the friction.

In a way, she liked feeling the pain. Looking over at the set of clothes Toriel set out for her, she nodded approvingly. A simple blue and purple striped sweater with blue sweat pants, and brown boots. After the bath, Frisk cut her hair to be shoulder length, and wiped the makeup off her face.

"Now I really don't look like a girl, or a boy," she thought happily.

Frisk picked up her old clothes and tossed them in the fireplace in the living room, and had a smile plastered on her face as she watched them burn.

"Why are you burning those clothes, my child?" asked Toriel, looking up from her book.

"I told you, I didn't choose to wear that outfit," replied Frisk.

Toriel opened her mouth to say something, but all words escaped her in this situation.

"Anyway, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go sleep now," yawned Frisk.

"Alright my child. Sweet dreams," replied Toriel, smiling warily before going back to reading her book.

When Frisk woke up from her short nap feeling refreshed, she saw the slice of pie in the middle of the room, and she burst into tears. Is this what love feels like? It hurts. It hurts too much!

"I'm disgusting! I'm not worthy to be loved! Why is she doing this to me? Doesn't she see how worthless and ugly I am?" thought Frisk as she curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing her heart out which throbbed in pain.

She remembered the things those boys said to her as they violated her. Hurtful, degrading comments. She wondered why she was still around.

"Is this my punishment for committing suicide? An eternity with someone loving me just to make me feel daggers through my chest?" she wondered.

By now she was sitting on the floor against her bed, slowly scooping small bits of pie in her mouth just to sob even more and nearly cough it out. Swallowing each bite of the pie was like swallowing a spoonful of nails. It hurt each time, because each spoonful was filled with pure love. She could feel the love from the pie, and it confused her. It felt like someone was punching her in the face each time she ate. Deciding this was her fate, she stuck around and lived the rest of her life with Toriel. She grew to love and trust Toriel, and when she first slipped and called her mother, Toriel cried a bit and hugged Frisk. Toriel had given Frisk everything she could offer, and everytime she did, it pained Frisk. She didn't feel worthy to accept such humble and loving gifts.

"Why do you do so much for me when you already have so little?" Frisk asked Toriel when she reached the age of sixteen.

"Because I love you, my child. I would do anything for you," lovingly answered Toriel.

That answer did not appease Frisk at all. If anything, it hurt her even more. That was when Frisk started to show as a female, and Toriel flipped when she found out.

"Frisk! Why didn't you tell me you're a girl? We could have done so many girly things together as mother and daughter," asked Toriel.

Frisk put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't make me! Please. Don't make me do anything girly," she begged the goat woman.

Being loved was torture enough. She didn't want more torture to add on top of it. Not fully understanding, Toriel nodded and continued to treat Frisk the same as always.

"So, is that a no to a dress like mine?" asked Toriel.

"I really like this outfit," smiled Frisk, regarding her jumper.

"Alright. Whatever makes you happy," sighed Toriel.

Toriel showed Frisk her favorite bug hunting spot, and Frisk enjoyed bug hunting. She was even allowed to take a bug home and put it in her room. One night, when Frisk was nearing the end of her rope in her sanity, she looked over at her bug pet. She fed it everyday, and talked to it all the time. The bug was content and happy with its owner.

"Hey, bug. I bet you feel safe right now, don't you?" Frisk asked, peering into the side of the cage.

The little bug felt uneasy with her dead stare, but it chirped happily nonetheless, blindly trusting Frisk.

"I need to teach you something about life. Sometimes, it crushes you," Frisk suddenly said, her voice cracking on crushes, along with her mouth twitched into a crooked smile.

The bug made a quizzical sound, backing away from Frisk slowly as Frisk reached into the cage and grabbed her pet.

"I guess I have to show you what I mean. Pretend I'm life," said Frisk, losing her sanity even more.

Holding the bug between her fingers, she felt this strange rush of power.

"I'm in control here. For the first time ever, I call the shots. I can choose to let my pet live or die in this instant. It looks scared. I should put it back in its cage. But, I could also crush it like life has crushed me. Yes. My pet will know how I feel everyday in just a split second. Maybe more if it's unlucky," thought Frisk.

Determined to make someone else feel her excruciating pain, she closed her eyes. Her heart pounded behind her rib cage. She was about to do it. She was going to make someone else suffer for once. _Crunch!_ When she reopened her eyes, bug guts were all over her thumb and index finger, and the guilt set in.

"No!" she screamed out, crying.

Toriel came running in an instant.

"My child? My child! What is wrong?" asked Toriel, kneeling down.

"I c-c-crushed m-my p-p-pet!" sobbed Frisk, showing Toriel the bug guts.

"Don't worry my child. It was just a bug, and this was an accident. You'll catch more bugs," Toriel said soothingly.

"I don't want another bug," Frisk suddenly said monotonously, catching Toriel off guard.

"Okay dear. Then, I don't know what to do other than offer to give your pet a proper funeral. Is that what you want?" asked Toriel.

"No. I want my pet back!" shouted Frisk.

"Well, I can't bring the dead back to life dear. Come. Why don't I make you a cup of hot chocolate?" said Toriel.

Not knowing what to do or say anymore, Frisk nodded and followed Toriel. Toriel wiped Frisk's fingers off, and put the bug guts in a small box and taped it shut before setting it on the counter, and gave Frisk a mug of hot chocolate. The warm drink was supposed to soothe Frisk, but it stirred her depression even more, and it made her hate herself.

"While my pet is no more, here I am enjoying a drink when I don't deserve it," she thought darkly.

After the funeral, Frisk looked up at Toriel.

"Listen. I know I'm here to be tortured since I committed suicide. Is there a way to die again?" asked Frisk.

"What? My child, you survived the fall because the flowers broke your fall. I know you're sad right now, but everything will be alright," promised Toriel.

Frisk blinked.

"I'm still alive?" she thought.

It was then that she took it upon herself to find something to kill herself with. All she found was a toy knife.

"Crap. This plastic can't kill me," she huffed before throwing it away.

She knew then and there that she would have to wait until old age to die.


	9. Chapter 9

AMS

COUNTRY LIVIN P.3

Everyday with Toriel was bittersweet. Frisk knew that if she wasn't so messed up, then she would have truly loved living with this goat monster. It just wasn't fair. By day, Frisk faked smiles and pretended to be happy. By night, she was a crying, sobbing mess who was letting all the pain out while simultaneously creating more pain by crying. No matter how much she let out, she brought back in. She swore she was being haunted by the pet she murdered when things mysteriously got knocked over, and she cried even more, apologizing profusely. Eventually, the time came where she was on her death bed as an eighty seven year old. Toriel didn't age at all somehow.

"Mom," rasply said Frisk, reaching out towards the goat woman.

"Yes, I'm here my child. Whatever you need," sobbed Toriel.

"How come you never aged," asked Frisk.

"Because my son died. When he died, me and his father stopped aging. That's how it is for some monsters," explained Toriel as she brushed Frisk's shoulder length gray hair with her paw.

"I'm just glad I was able to save a child," sighed Toriel.

While Toriel was in deep pain since Frisk was dying, Frisk was excited to finally be able to be relieved of her depression and stress. She let go, and her world turned dark. But then she opened her eyes in the void and saw two options before her. Load and reset. What did they mean? She thought if she ignored them long enough, that death would finally take over for real and she could rest in peace. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally, begrudgingly, chose to reset. Once again a child, she woke up in the bed of flowers. She was so enraged, that she took to killing everything until she was satisfied.

The morning sun rose over the horizon in the small town Frisk was staying at, and she opened her tired eyes. She knew she could go on a killing spree again and just load. But that would be pointless as she has finally made progress with Felicia and her family. Groaning, Frisk stood up and walked into the bathroom, opened a drawer, and pulled out a knife that had dried blood covered on it. Rolling up her sleeve, she dug into her skin and sucked air through clenched teeth. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to what she felt on the inside.

"If only there was a way to cut out the pain completely," she said, sighing.

Putting the knife back in the drawer, she staggered into the kitchen and took out a spider donut, and ate a few bites of it, and felt her wound closing up, forming a faint scar. Smirking, she unraveled the sleeve back to where it covered her arm. No consequences, as usual. The ground shook, and as part of the floor caved in to form a hole, Frisk backed away in fear, grabbing the counter behind her. A flower emerged out of the ground, gasping.

"You!" squeaked Frisk.

"Frisk! You gotta help me! The Temmies and Frank are so annoying!" pleaded Flowey.

"Come up quickly. We need to cover the hole," urged Frisk, waving her hand frantically.

Flowey did so as he came up from the ground and helped Frisk cover the hole. Back at the monster house, Mettaton was still dancing for Sans, and doing magic tricks and other wacky things.

"Oh come on, Sans. You gotta live your life still. I even dressed up in a tutu for you!" shouted Mettaton after days of dancing.

"I never asked you to do anything for me. Leave me alone," moped Sans.

"You haven't eaten in days. You need to eat or you'll turn into dust!" begged Papyrus.

"I'd rather turn into dust than feel this way. She's never coming back," cried Sans.

"Yes she will! She said to you that this was only temporary. You need to believe her," said Mettaton.

"Alphys, do you think she will come back?" asked Sans.

"I-I'm not a mind reader. But if I had to use math... uh," in Alphys' mind, the possiblity of Frisk coming back was slim, but she didn't want Sans to freak out more, "she will come back. The math proves it."

Sighing, Sans stood up and began to eat something.

"Alphys, is that true?" quietly asked Undyne.

Alphys shook her head sadly.

"If she does come back, it will most likely not be for Sans," whispered Alphys.

After eating, Sans went through a portal, and was in the old judgement hall where he used to stand and wait for Frisk.

"Oh, what am I doing here? It's not like if I wait here long enough she'll come by. She freed the monsters after all. What use does she have for the underground? Yeah, this is where she met us all and made great memories, but this is old news," murmured Sans as he sat against a pillar in the golden light.

He remembers seeing a determined kid walking in the judgement hall. What always struck him as odd was the fact that Frisk didn't look shocked, and nodded at everything he said like she already knew what he was going to say.

"It's really weird how she wasn't fazed by anything. Like she had seen it a million times already or something," he thought.

Frisk and Flowey were catching up in her kitchen.

"So, sorry I couldn't save you," apologized Frisk.

"No. I did this to myself. You were my first true friend, Frisk. If I could feel anything, I'm sure it would be what they call gratitude," replied Flowey.

Frisk felt something in her heart, though it wasn't the usual pain from depression. It felt nice this time, and she showed it by giving Flowey a genuine smile.

"Do you mind if I stay with you? I don't want to go back underground. Not with them there," asked Flowey.

Frisk remembered her dream where she killed her pet, and shuddered.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," she told herself in her mind.

"You can stay for as long as you like," answered Frisk.

Flowey sighed and then smiled at Frisk.

"Thanks!" he beamed.

Nodding, Frisk rubbed her temples and got ready for work.

"Where ya going?" asked Flowey.

"Oh, I have to go to work. I won't be back until late tonight," said Frisk, looking at Flowey apologetically.

Flowey started flapping his petals anxiously.

"Bring me with you! Please! We can keep each other company," asked Flowey pleadingly.

Grinning, Frisk put Flowey in a jar with water in it, and began walking to work, carrying him. He looked around the small town in awe, but scowled when a girl ran up to Frisk to greet her.

"Hey Frisk! How are you this morning? Wanna grab a quick bite to eat?" asked Felicia.

"Hi Felicia. This is my friend Flowey, by the way. Flowey, this is my new friend, Felicia. Her family owns the local floral shop," introduced Frisk.

"Oh my goodness! Is this a monster?" asked Felicia.

"No. I'm a talking flower," said Flowey, rolling his eyes.

"He's just a talking flower. Not a monster or human. Just a flower," smiled Frisk.

She could relate to Flowey on a personal level with that. He's not anything. Just a flower. A complete in between of two races. If only there was an in between of the two genders.

"I see. It's very nice to meet you, Flowey. Let's get along!" beamed Felicia, holding out her finger.

Flowey could sense pure happiness from this human, and he felt uncomfortable as he shook her finger. He knew why he and Frisk got along. Because just like him, she was a tortured soul. The three of them went to the bakery to grab a bite to eat.

"Do you eat regular food?" asked Felicia.

"Duh, I have a mouth," rudely answered Flowey.

"Is he always this rude?" Felicia whispered to Frisk.

"He was like this to me at first too. He'll get used to you in time," responded Frisk.

She didn't whisper, because she knows it's rude to talk about someone behind their back.

Underground, Sans walked all the way to Snowdin and saw the house him and his brother lived in for so long. He heard a plate smash and it alarmed him, so he ran towards the house and burst through the door to find a bunch of Temmies in his old kitchen.

"H0i! I'm-"

"GET OUT! OUT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sans, pointing at the door.

The Temmies dropped the plates they were holding, letting them smash against the floor, and they left the house.

"Maybe I should start living here again. It does have nice memories in it," thought Sans.

He got to work on a Temmie barrier immediately whereas the Temmies found their way back to the Temmie village. Just like he used to before he met Frisk, Sans buried himself back in his old lab and began to figure out who or what the anomaly was. Frisk sat Flowey down on her desk, and she walked around the desk and sat down.

"So, what do you do here all day?" asked Flowey curiously.

"Ah, I mostly answer calls for Realtor Paula," answered Frisk, shrugging.

"Sorry if it ends up being super boring," added Frisk.

In Flowey's mind, it was a lot more better than being stuck with Frank and the Temmies. Back underground, Frank ran out of food to eat from his backpack.

"Huh. Guess I'm gonna have to venture forward to try and find some food," he said aloud, standing up and walking down the hallway. His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness of the cavern.

"It'll be perfect," sighed Flowey, looking around.

He remembers seeing the surface for the first time as that fusion monster. Humans sure have evolved since that time. Right when Flowey was about to close his eyes, a bouncy woman came trotting through the door, all smiles. It made him sick.

"Hey Frisk, honey! Ooh, a flower! How nice," said the smiley woman.

"This is Flowey. Flowey, this is Paula, my boss," introduced Frisk, frowning.

"You've named the flower too? How old are you?" asked Paula, placing her hands on her hips.

Flowey hated this woman already.

"Hey! I'm a talking flower, and me and Frisk go way back! So bite your tongue, simpleton!" hissed Flowey.

Frisk smirked on the inside. Flowey sticking up for her? Yes please. Paula recoiled in shock at the sudden hissing flower.

"Oh my! A monster?"

"Hell no! I'm just a talking flower. Get your facts straight," yelled Flowey.

Frisk held back snickers. Paula narrowed her eyes and straightened herself out. She definitely did not like that this flower was yelling at her like that.

"If you want to keep your job, I suggest you get that flower under control," sternly said Paula.

"You would fire me for something a flower says? How old are you?" asked Frisk, high fiving Flowey's leaf.

"I, uh...get back to work," frowned Paula, walking off into her office.

At noon, the door opened, and in came Felicia with some gifts.

"Hey guys," smiled Felicia.

Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least she's not as bad as that Paula," he thought.

"Hey Felicia. What brings you here?" asked Frisk, yawning.

"Well, it's lunch time, and we don't get to hang out as often as we'd both like, so I decided to get you and Flowey some lunch. For you Frisk, a sandwich. For you Flowey, rich in minerals fertilizer and mineral water, and a donut," winked Felicia.

"Hmm," thoughtfully said Flowey, suddenly deciding that Felicia was okay.

While eating, Paula came out of her office.

"Oh, hello. You must be one of Frisk's friends. I'm her mother, nice to meet you," said Paula, extending out a hand.

Felicia, already knowing that info, shook her hand anyway and felt extremely awkward about it.

"Frisk, I'm heading out for my lunch break. If you need anything just page me," said Paula, suppressing a yawn.

Frisk nodded slightly, still chewing on her sandwich. Paula nodded in return and left the building. Flowey turned to face Frisk.

"Your mother? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Flowey.

"Because I don't see her as my mother," answered Frisk angrily.

"Why not? She seems like a nice woman, and maybe it was because of your father she was bad at parenting before. No one stays the same," offered Felicia.

"I stayed the same," sighed Frisk.

"What do you mean?" asked Felicia.

"Yeah. What do you mean? You're a heck of a lot different from those other times when we were underground," asked Flowey.

Frisk shook her head.

"No Flowey. I saved right after I moved here, but before I met anyone. Felicia, I have this power where I use my determination to save, load, and reset. If I were to reset, it would bring me back to where I was a little kid again, underground, in the pile of flowers. That was when my powers awakened," explained Frisk.

Felicia cocked an eyebrow, unsure if Frisk was pulling her leg or not.

"Only monsters have powers," chuckled Felicia.

To prove her story, she summoned a save point right in front of Felicia, making her sit back in her chair in shock.

"I don't know why, but I've been cursed with this gift," sadly said Frisk, "Every mistake I ever made meant nothing anymore, because all I had to do was rewind time before it happened, and try something new to make people happy. This gift isn't to help myself. It's to help others, but, no one ever wants to help me."

The tears started falling, and Felicia was speechless.

"Before Frisk had that power, I was the one who had it. The being with the most determination holds the power to change fate," added Flowey, sucking up the minerals.

"I see. So, you could spend your whole life here, and in the end, save and move away?" asked Felicia.

"Pretty much," sighed Frisk.

Felicia sucked in air through her nose, held it, and let it all out. It was a lot to take in, and she didn't know how to feel about this news. After revealing that, Frisk knew she had made a mistake.

"Hopefully this won't affect me learning all that I can about her and her family," she thought.

And it didn't affect anything like that. It just made Felicia appreciate the time the two of them spent together even more, much to Frisk's relief, and to Flowey's surprise. As the weeks passed, Frisk continued to ignore Paula and her half hearted attempts to get to know her. Instead, Frisk went to work with Flowey, the two of them enjoying each other's silent company while waiting for the hours to pass, and after work, going home, winding down, and swearing they hear a Temmie somewhere. Everyday while walking to work, they hang out with Felicia and her family for a bit, and hang out with her and her family all day during weekends when Frisk and Felicia don't have work. The two have gotten immensely close, that it almost pains Frisk when she loads.


	10. Chapter 10

AMS

COUNTRY LIVIN P.4

Frisk loads, and is once again all alone in her new home before Flowey came and before she met Felicia. She swore she hears a Temmie though, but brushes it off due to nerves.

"Okay, time to go out and meet Felicia, and convince her I'm family," Frisk stated determinedly.

Somehow she does it.

"Wow! So we're cousins? Well, it's great to finally meet you, cousin," beamed Felicia.

With as much time as Frisk remembers them spending, they might as well be family.

"Hey dad! This is our cousin, Frisk, and she's looking for a job," called Felicia.

"Hey," smiled Frisk.

This was always the depressing part of her powers. She always remembers her friends, but they never remember her or what happened before.

"I know that's the point of this power, to change fate, but still," she thought glumly.

Felicia's dad gave Frisk a job after asking her a question only someone from the family, or someone who spent a long time with them, would know. Paula was upset that Frisk had scored a job elsewhere. She had specifically pulled strings to make sure Frisk got rejected everywhere else. Behind her window in her office, she scowled and threw things off her desk in an angry fashion.

"That little wench thinks she can defy me? I'm her mother! I gave her that house! I should just take it away right now," Paula growled.

"No," a voice on her computer spoke, making her turn to it.

"B-boss," whispered Paula in fear, getting closer to her computer.

"You must continue to look like the good guy. Stay determined, and you will win Frisk over in time," said the voice.

"Yes boss," replied Paula.

After the shift was over, Felicia came over to Frisk.

"If living in that house is ever lonely, you're more than welcome to live here with us. You're family after all," beamed Felicia.

Frisk was about to speak when she remembered that she needs to wait for Flowey to appear in her kitchen.

"Sorry, I can't. At least, not yet," said Frisk, sighing sadly.

"Oh okay. Well, let me know if you ever change your mind," said Felicia.

"I will. Thanks," replied Frisk, hugging Felicia who returned the hug.

After that, Frisk ran back to her house. In the weeks that ensued with Frisk enjoying working with her friend instead of her mother, Paula sent Frisk dozens of gifts, cards, and made sure she was outside during the time Frisk walked to the floral shop to look at her with puppy dog eyes. It was slowly eating at Frisk, but something inside her told her to ignore everything. When Flowey appeared again, that was when Frisk started moving things out of her home into the back of the floral shop.

"This is the most productive I've ever been, for myself," thought Frisk happily.

Back underground, Frank was holding his stomach as he walked through Snowdin Forest. There were small footprints. Human footprints. He remembered when Frisk told him she fell down and survived.

"Are these her footprints?" he thought.

Something weird began to happen to him. His surroundings were glitching out, and it was making him worried.

"What the heck is going on?" he thought fearfully.

A portal opened in front of him while his surroundings were still glitching. A skeleton holding a large paintbrush came through, smiling.

"W-what the heck? A monster?" Frank backed away, in shock.

Frank noticed that the monster closely resembled Sans, the meddling skeleton that fell in love with Frisk.

"Hiya! My name is Ink Sans. Nice to meet you, Frank," Ink Sans waved, walking towards him.

"Ink Sans? Wait, so you're a version of the skeleton that whisked the love of my life away?" growled Frank, standing his ground this time.

"Well, see, I create universes. You were never meant to be with Frisk," chuckled Ink Sans, "I came here to tell you that so you can get over her."

Frank deflated. Everything, his whole existence and the existence of others, created by a skeleton wielding a giant paintbrush?

"Why would you make a version of yourself be with Frisk? Are you that conceited?" asked Frank.

"I don't even know what's going on with them at the moment. I planned for them to be together, and for Frisk to be happy. But since the beginning of this universe, someone has been interfering with my work. Someone is corrupting this universe, and I need to find out who so I can reset the universe. At the end of it all, Frisk and everyone else does have free will. Even if I intend for Frisk to be with someone, she can still choose someone else. But you're at the bottom of her list," explained Ink Sans.

"What? Someone's corrupting the universe?" asked Frank, ignoring the last bit.

Ink Sans sighed.

"Yeah, and I fear it might be another version of myself. Error Sans," shuddered Ink Sans.

"How many versions of Sanses are there?!" shouted Frank.

This Ink Sans was really rubbing Frank the wrong way. Maybe it was because he's a Sans, but he wasn't too sure.

"Oh, there are many versions of myself, just as there are many other versions of everyone else. You have different versions of yourself. Evil versions, saint versions, girl versions, etcetera," said Ink Sans.

That eased Frank a bit, but not by much since this was still a Sans that created universes. That means he could also erase everything if he sees fit.

"So, what exactly is Error doing to this universe?" asked Frank.

Well, he corrupted many people in Frisk's life, mainly boys and men, to hurt her in different ways. When I created her for this universe, she was supposed to be a near perfect version who never gets hurt or hurt others, but because of events that took place that were never meant to take place, she has taken her anger and hurt out on many others. I know she has the ability to rewind time and all that, but it's still not how I wanted things to go. Then there's you. Due to certain events that were never supposed to happen, you turned out to be a jerk," explained Ink Sans.

"Excuse me?" dryly asked Frank.

"Just being blunt. You know it's true too," replied Ink Sans.

"Whatever! Go do your thing. I need to find food," grumbled Frank as he started to walk past Ink Sans.

Ink Sans sighed and began his journey to go looking for Error Sans. He knows who it might be if it isn't him, but he doesn't want it to be that person. If it was, it could be dangerous. For now, he had to fix things with his paintbrush. He got closer to Frank even when Frank was trudging in the snow pretty fast. With a wave of his paintbrush, the anger and any hostility left Frank, and he was finally the person Ink intended for him to be: calm, collected, an old soul of sorts instead of angsty.

"Why do I suddenly feel so mugh lighter?" Frank asked himself as Ink walked through a portal, and ended up in Sans' lab where Sans was asleep on some blueprints.

Ink waved his paintbrush, and the blueprints were gone. Then, he erased any knowledge of a time anomaly from Sans' mind, and turned the lab into a library. As soon as Ink left, Sans woke up.

"Oh no! I hope I didn't lose my page," jumped Sans.

Looking at his open book, he sighed and creased the edge of the page before closing the book. Then, Ink found Frisk's mom, who was having a nightmare. He waved his brush over her face, and she no longer had intentions to disrupt her daughter's life. When he went to where Frisk was sleeping, he looked over her, and sighed.

"My greatest piece of work, you are asleep right now. By day, you suffer from PTSD. By night, you have the face of an angel when you sleep," thought Ink Sans to himself.

Wanting to see if she would think the same way no matter what, Ink rid her of her painful past and replaced them with memories of the kind of life he wanted for her all the while giving doctors the knowledge on how to change genders.

"I wonder what she'll choose," he wondered, smiling.

He removed memories of Frisk revealing her painful past from anyone she ever told.

"Huh. The Temmies aren't free up here. Let's fix that," said Ink, waving his paintbrush.

Suddenly, the Temmies were brought up from the mountain.

"I really hope all this is just the work of Error. It would suck, but it wouldn't suck as much as if it was...him," Ink thought to himself.

The next morning, Frisk woke up feeling as if a giant weight was lifted off of her, though she wasn't sure why there was a weight before. She couldn't recall anything negative.

"Wait... why am I all the way out here? Why aren't I with my monster friends?" she wondered.

Frisk couldn't remember why she came out to the country, or why she had deceived Felicia and her family. For what purpose? Feeling bad, Frisk waited until Felicia woke up.

"Hey. We need to talk," solemnly said Frisk.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Felicia.

Frisk told her they're not family, and that she can't remember why she tricked them in the first place, and that she's extremely sorry.

"I have a feeling it must have been for some purpose, but I can't recall anything at all. I had a pleasant, easy going life with a caring mother, and caring monsters. I don't know why I would do such a thing. I hope you can forgive me. I'll start packing and call Toriel to let her know I'm coming back home," finished Frisk.

Felicia didn't know how to feel or what to think.

"You know what? I can't recall anything either. I feel like you might have told me something that would have made it make sense, but I got nothing. I think it would be best if you went back home though," nodded Felicia.

"Thanks for not freaking out on me. Can we still chat sometime on the phone?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah. We're good friends after all," smiled Felicia.

The two girls hugged each other, and then got to work packing up all of Frisk's things. When Frisk saw her reflection in the mirror, she did a double take.

"What the? Why is my hair gone, and why am I wearing such hideous clothing?" she wondered, furrowing her brows.

She looked through her bags for anything girly, but found nothing, and was disappointed. Sighing, she dialed Toriel.

"Hey, Toriel. It's me, Frisk. I'm coming back home here soon, I just got done packing my things up," said Frisk.

"Oh thank goodness. Are you going to marry Sans?" asked Toriel.

Frisk remembered Sans proposing to her, and giving back the ring, but she can't remember why.

"Not yet. I can't remember why I broke off the engagement in the first place. If he forgot too, then I want us to spend time getting to know each other again," explained Frisk.

Frisk couldn't see or hear, but she just knew Toriel was nodding her head on the phone.

"Okay. Make it home safely, dear," said Toriel.

"I will. See you soon," said Frisk before hanging up.

Frisk knew she wanted to tell her mother goodbye before leaving. She was always a good mom. So why did she run away again? She can't remember why she would run away. All she knows is her childhood was happy. What in the heck made her go down Mount Ebott then?

"Maybe it was to free the monsters," she mused while on her way to the Realtor office.

Paula was sitting at her desk, smiling at the memories of raising Frisk.

"Heh, I remember the two of us would finger paint in the kitchen while waiting for the brownies to be done baking," Paula said to herself, looking at old photos of her and a much younger Frisk, smiling together.

Frank found Grillby's eventually, and his stomach growled as he walked inside and went into the kitchen where the food was kept. While he was in the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets, he heard the door open and close.

"Someone else is here? Didn't Flowey say the underground was empty now?" he thought, feeling scared.

Peering through a small window, he could see Sans sitting down at a stool at the bar, and the skeleton closed his eyes.

"Why am I underground? Why did Frisk give me the engagement ring back? I can't remember anything," Sans asked himself out loud.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be awkward," thought Frank as he continued to carefully open cabinets and look for food.

As he searched, he cringed as the skeleton kept talking to himself about how much he misses Frisk and can't remember any details about a supposed fight.

"Was it even a fight? Was it just a misunderstanding? What is going on?" he asked himself.

Frank smiled when he finally found a bag of seaweed, and he pulled it out, gently opened it, and began munching on the seaweed chips. Frank heard the sound of feet hitting the wooden floor, signifying that Sans had gotten off the stool. He stopped chewing in fear that Sans would come back if he heard chewing.

"I just need to go back to the house and wait for Frisk to come back. Being down here isn't good for my mental health anyway," Sans told himself before leaving through a portal.

Frank didn't know if Sans left or not, so he waited ten minutes before continuing to chew.

"How am I ever gonna get out of here?" Frank thought as he chewed before adding to his thoughts, "Wait a minute. Frisk somehow freed the monsters. If I continue further, I just might find the exit."

Flowey couldn't remember anything recent, and it was driving him crazy as he sat in Frisk's passenger seat, buckled in while she went sixty miles per hour on the freeway. Frisk was smiling, jamming to the music playing from her radio. She had been able to give her mother a warm welcome before leaving, and now she just cannot wait until she gets back home to her monster friends. From the backseat, a Temmie jumped in the front of the car, causing Frisk and Flowey to scream and make the car swerve a bit. The Temmie drew in a deep, long breath, but was cut off when Flowey grabbed it using his vine and threw it out the window. They heard the Temmie yell out hoi as it flew in the wind.


	11. Chapter 11

AMS

SET IN MOTION

Frisk and Sans were reunited again, but neither spoke to each other for the longest time. No one knew what to say, because no one knew why things happened the way that they did. Undyne was the first to break the ice.

"So Frisk, why'd you go out to the country?" she asked enthusiastically.

Frisk continued to stare deep into her mug of hot chocolate, as if it held all the universe's secrets and answers.

"I don't know. I can't remember why," Frisk responded finally, quietly.

Sans scoffed, making Frisk look up at him in wonder.

"You can't remember why you broke my heart? Or why you went off to live in the country for such a short amount of time? Maybe you felt guilty breaking my heart, but realized your mistake once you got out there," said Sans icily.

Frisk, feeling hurt, stood up sharply.

"Look, you deranged skeleton. I can't remember a thing! So back off because I know you can't remember anything either!" shouted Frisk.

Sans was about to say something back but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll go get that," awkwardly said Undyne as she bounced over to the door and opened it.

Paula, Frisk's mom, beamed and waved at Undyne.

"Oh. You're Frisk's mom. Come in," smiled Undyne, remembering the times Frisk happily spoke about her mother.

"Thank you," said Paula as she walked in.

Frisk heard her mom and went flying into her arms.

"Mom! Oh, it's so good to see you right now. Nothing is making sense, and I don't know what to do," cried Frisk, "Not to mention that stupid skeleton won't stop attacking me, putting more pressure on me than what is necessary. I swear, I want to just end it all."

"No no honey. It would help if that skeleton backed off, but you should try to understand where he is coming from as well. Even though no one can remember why, you did leave him," said Paula, glaring at Sans past Frisk's shoulder, making Sans roll his pupils and slump back in his seat.

"This negativity is temporary, darling. Besides, if no one can remember what happened, then why not try moving on from it? Act like it never happened, and give it another go," asked Paula.

Sans blinked, feeling a new ray of hope for him and Frisk. Frisk, on the other hand, didn't feel it was going to be that simple. How could she just move on from this? This was a huge mystery and she needed answers.

"But mom, I want to remember why I left Sans in the first place. What if there was a good reason behind it?" asked Frisk, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I'm not saying to marry him right away. Why not take things from the top? Start out with dating again, and take your time. All answers reveal themselves in time," replied Paula, winking.

"What do you say, Frisk? Want to give it another try?" asked Sans.

Frisk glared at Sans and lightly shoved him back.

"I will think about it. You'd best think of an apology before I see you again for how you treated me," warned Frisk, gritting her teeth.

Gulping, Sans backed off.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ink found Error in the last place he expected to find him. Living in this universe in a broken down, abandoned unit in an abandoned apartment building.

"Error," greeted Ink, walking through his portal all the way.

Belching, Error sat up some, but couldn't sit up all the way due to his beer gut.

"Sup, Ink? Pretty nice universe you made," said Error.

Narrowing his gaze upon Error, Ink created a bean bag chair and sat down.

"Why are you corrupting it?" asked Ink, getting straight to business.

"Corrupt it? Why would I want to corrupt such a near perfect place? I only corrupted your other universes because none of them were this beautiful. Nah, this is someone else's work," chuckled Error, drinking grape soda out of the bottle before throwing it across the room and belching loudly.

"Yeah, because it's so obvious you care about this universe when you're living like a slob in it," sarcastically said Ink.

"I lived like this in my old home. The fact I chose to make a home here proves how much I like it. I'm just lazy," winked Error.

Sighing, Ink stood up.

"Well then I guess my worst nightmare came true. He's messing everything up, and now, I need to form a plan to go up against him. If he defeats me, everything I ever created will vanish along with me," said Ink, frowning.

"Ah. You mean Dad? Well, more like an evil version of Dad," asked Error.

"Indeed. The most powerful being out there. Not even good Dad can stand up to him. When you're evil, you expand your powers in order to dominate. Good Dad never took it upon himself to expand his knowledge of his powers since he was busy raising his family. I need to rely on other sources," frowned Ink.

Error struggled to get up, but eventually fell out of his chair and stood up.

"I don't want my home being erased, so I'm coming with you," said Error.

Ink was taken aback by Error's sudden willingness to do something for the greater good.

"Don't get me wrong! I only care about number one," quickly added Error, crossing his arms.

Shrugging, Ink chuckled lightly, patting Error on the back while chuckling.

"Fine, fine. Let's go scour universes to find suitable warriors then," said Ink, still chuckling.

Ink created a portal, then gestured for Error to go through first.

"Ah, no. Ladies first," said Error.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," mumbled Ink, walking through his portal with Error following close behind.

Paula was shopping at a wig store for Frisk to help her feel better until her hair grows in when her cell phone rang in her purse.

"Hmm? Someone's calling," mumbled Paula, rummaging through her purse to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" asked the dark, creepy voice at the other line.

"Who is this?" asked Paula.

"Your boss," hissed the voice.

"Oh. Well, I'm getting a wig for my daughter. She shaved her head but can't remember why. It seems everyone, including myself, has been hit with a spell of amnesia sir," said Paula.

"...Amnesia? Let me ask you this. Do you have pleasant memories of Frisk, and is Frisk happy to see you?" asked the voice.

"Hehe, of course I have pleasant memories of my little girl. The only sad memory I have is her leaving for some reason, and going to Mount Ebott. I couldn't stop her," said Paula.

"I see. In that case, come back to the office little girl," slowly said the voice.

Paula's pupils dilated as the unpleasant memories swam in her head, and suddenly, she knew everything.

"Boss? What happened?" asked Paula, nervous.

"Ink Sans was here. But, I had a feeling he would try to undo what I've worked so hard for, so I gave you a code sentence to undo his undoing, if that makes sense," said the voice.

"Crystal clear, boss. Except, how do I get Frisk to remember?" asked Paula.

"...For now, don't worry about that. In fact, this can work to our benefit. Frisk trusts you now, so she will come easily to you, so you can bring her to me," said the voice.

"Once I bring her to you, you will make her your Queen and together, both of you will rule this universe," smiled Paula.

"Correct. For once, you'll be doing the right thing for your daughter," smirked the voice.

"Right. Alright, I'll bring her to you tonight then. Where do you want me to bring her?" asked Paula.

"To your office in the country. I'll be there waiting," said the voice.

"Got it. See you tonight, boss," said Paula before ending the phone call.

She quickly bought a beautiful wig and left the store. Although, Paula met with some resistance unexpectedly, and it was making her grow anxious.

"What do you mean you can't go with me? This is urgent, and it's a surprise for you," asked Paula, sweating at her temples.

"I made plans with some of my friends tonight. I can't just blow them off, mom," explained Frisk as she applied some pink lip gloss.

"Honey, if I fail to bring you with me tonight, I can lose my job! This is an emergency and I need you," begged Paula.

Frisk stopped doing what she was doing and frowned.

"Why do you need me to keep your job? That doesn't sound right," asked Frisk.

Sans came down the stairs, looking irritated.

"Can't a skeleton get some sleep around here? What's going on?" grumped Sans.

"I need Frisk to come with me tonight. I promised my boss I would bring her to a special meeting, and if I don't bring her, I can lose my job. I can't give any more details because it's supposed to be a surprise for her and she insists on going out with her friends," Paula explained, forcing herself to remain calm.

Sans sighed and glowered at Frisk.

"Just text your friends saying you had a family emergency. If they don't understand then they're not your friends anyway. Now, go with your mom so she can surprise you and keep her job," said Sans.

Frisk pouted and texted her friends. She got sad replies right away, but they were understanding.

"Fine. Do I need to go change into something boring?" asked Frisk, crossing her arms.

Paula noticed Frisk was wearing a sleek baby blue dress that came down to her knees and black high heels, complete with a sparkling white shawl across her shoulders to keep warm. Her wig was put up into a high ponytail and she was wearing purple earrings.

"Actually, what you're wearing right now is perfect. All you have to do is grab your purse and get in my car," approved Paula.

Nodding, Frisk grabbed her purse and got in her mother's car. Toriel looked out from her window as she watched them go. Something didn't sit right in Toriel's gut, but she didn't know why. However, she's learned to never ignore her motherly intuition and got in her car to follow them.

"Why can't you just tell me? Why does it have to be a surprise? I'll find out anyway," asked Frisk in a bored tone.

"You used to always love surprises, honey," cheerfully said Paula.

"I stopped loving them when I was...eight," remembered Frisk.

"Well, how about you just trust me. When have I ever led you wrong?" asked Paula.

Smiling, Frisk looked over at her young mother.

"Never," said Frisk.

"That's right," winked Paula.

"I got a reading on where he is, finally. Guess he stepped out of the void," said Ink, holding up a radar.

Error looked at it and smirked. Then, the smirk faltered.

"He must be on the move tonight then. He might be trying to do something extremely twisted. We gotta go!" shouted Error.

"Hold on! We don't know what he is up to just yet. I say, let's disguise ourselves. I'll make us look like humans temporarily so we can infiltrate wherever he is," said Ink.

"That's no fun. But alright," huffed Error.

Close behind Paula and Frisk, Toriel drove carefully and kept her lights dim.

"Where are you taking Frisk?" she mumbled to herself.

Toriel shrieked when she suddenly heard loud snoring. Next to her lay Sans, sleeping away.

"Sans?!" yelled Toriel in surprise.

Blubbering, Sans woke up and rubbed his face.

"What? Couldn't you see I was sleeping?" asked Sans, yawning.

"When did you get in my car?" asked Toriel.

"I saw you leave, so I teleported into your car. I'm surprised you just now noticed me," said Sans.

"Well, what are you doing?" asked Toriel.

"I was just curious about what Frisk's big surprise was, so I tagged along. Besides, I still got to apologize to her for earlier," said Sans as he fell back asleep.

"Oh, alright then. I'll wake you up when we get there," said Toriel.

Ink successfully disguised Error and himself as humans, then opened a portal for them to walk through. Just behind Gaster, they quietly walked out of the portal and closed it. Looking around, they noticed no one else was there, so Ink turned them invisible, and pushed Error back against a wall and whispered in his ear to stay quiet. Gaster...no...this dark form of the beloved Gaster checked the clock, and lowly growled. Finally, Paula pulled into the parking lot of her office and got out of the car at the same time Frisk did. Ink looked out the window and saw Frisk with Paula, about to walk in.

"What the heck is he planning with these women?" thought Ink.

Ink and Error had scoured the universes and found an elite team. All Ink has to do is push a button on his wrist watch, and the team will appear in seconds. Gaster didn't seem to hear or see the women approaching and thought they were late, so in a fit of anger, his black tendrils struck at random spots in the room, managing to accidentally break Ink's wrist watch.

"All that planning for nothing. Guess I should have planned for his temper," thought Ink, frowning.

Error gulped. He knew that it was just up to them now. Somehow, they needed to pull this off and save this universe. The bell on the office door chimed, and dark Gaster lit up, making the lights in the room more vibrant. Ink and Error were glad they were invisible. Paula looked a bit surprised to see Gaster. She only saw him once before but forgot he was a skeleton man. Frisk was only surprised her mother's boss turned out to be a monster. One she had never met before too.

"Hello dear. My name is Gaster, your mother's boss," smiled Gaster.

"Uh, hi. Before I set monsters free from underground, they were all trapped there for years. How come I've never seen you before?" asked Frisk as she shook his bony hand.

"Perhaps it was because I rarely came out of my home. I'd always been so depressed," lied Gaster.

Not buying it completely, Frisk nodded while keeping her guard up.

"So, what's the surprise, mom?" asked Frisk, turning around to look at Paula.

"The surprise is marrying Gaster. He's royalty, in a sense, and can make you a Queen!" smiled Paula.

Frisk's left eye twitched some.

"You're marrying me off to an older man I've never met before? In what way did you think this was okay?" asked Frisk.

"You don't really have a choice, darling. I'm powerful, and get what I want when I want it," chuckled Gaster, running a finger down her cheek, "He sure made a beautiful version this time."

"He? Who's he? My dad?" asked Frisk, jumping back from him.

Gaster shook his head while smiling.

"No. Forget what I said. It isn't important anyway. Come now, child. Time to accept my proposal," said Gaster.

"She's not accepting anything!"

Everyone in the room looked over at the voice, and noticed it was Sans. Error and Ink face-palmed.

"Oh? A buff Sans. Hmm, you seem to be lazy, like all the others I've met. Well, except for Blueberry Sans. That guy's a joke. I don't think you're anything special other than being built differently than the others," murmured Gaster thoughtfully.

Ink had to admit it. When he designed this Sans, he made him a bit weaker than the Sans from regular Undertale in order to make him big and buff. He's physically stronger than most humans and can use his magic to throw people about, but being up against dark Gaster was a different story. Things were not looking up right now. If anything, Ink felt like throwing in the towel now.


	12. Chapter 12

AMS

BABY DON'T HURT ME...NO MORE P1

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Gaster's real intentions are not at all what they seem to be.

"Come now, darling. Ignore that buffoon and come along with me, before I start to lose my patience. After all, I've been waiting eons for someone like you to be made. You're everything I need and want. I desire you," said Gaster, his voice oozing with desperation and a hint of lust.

It was enough to make Frisk nearly vomit her dinner, but she held onto her determination to stay strong.

"I've had a good life up until meeting you. You need to stay out of my life from now on, whoever you are. I don't really think you're my mother's boss, but someone who has brainwashed her, and I want you to undo whatever you've done to the woman who has lovingly raised me!" shouted Frisk as she backhanded Gaster.

The blow in itself didn't hold the intent to hurt him, but the intent to make him realize she meant business. As a result, he only lost one HP out of five hundred. Gaster's eyes were wide at first. He knew her dark memories had been erased by Ink, but he had no idea Ink intended for this Frisk to be so bold with her feelings. Pure, yet a force to be reckoned with. This only made Gaster desire her all the more, so he went to lunge at her, just to hiss in pain as something hit his tendril. Something he could not see.

"Ah, so you are here after all. Might as well show yourself," smirked Gaster, still holding his tendril as it slowly grew back.

Everyone else in the room looked around in confusion. Someone else was there among them? Someone they could not see? Who? Why? Suddenly, two different versions of Sans appeared. One that was kawaii, holding a paintbrush, and the other a scary looking version. One that looked like he would fall apart in seconds.

"Sans...es?" slowly asked Frisk as she approached the two short, stocky skeletons.

Error felt shy, for the first time in his existence, so he covered it up by taking Frisk's hand and placing a lightly stinging kiss on her hand, then let go. It sort of tickled on her skin, and she stared in confusion as bits of code fell off her hand. It looked like parts of Error had fallen off him when he kissed her hand. She expected the other one with the paintbrush to do the same or worse. However, he stared at her with sad eyesockets.

"In a way, I am your true father. I created you and everyone else here, along with everything. This whole universe, I made, with my paintbrush," said the small skeleton.

Toriel covered her mouth, Sans blinked and his jaw dropped, Paula looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows, and Frisk knelt down to look at him closer.

"Who are you?" asked Frisk.

Gaster was growing impatient, but he knew soon enough, he would get his way, and all will be his.

"My name is Ink Sans. This guy by my side is Error Sans. Sometimes, when I make universes, they grow out of whack. So Error steps in and corrupts them until they become destroyed. This is why he and I often butt heads, but this time, he found this universe worthy to be saved, so he stepped up and decided he would help me. Frisk, I didn't make you as powerful as Undertale Frisk, but there's still time. I can give you more determination," Ink whispered the last part to Frisk.

Before Frisk could nod, however, a tendril snatched Ink's paintbrush out of his hands.

"Hey!" shouted Frisk as she whipped her head around to glare at Gaster who was stroking the brush and shushing her.

"Now now, I may be selfish, but I am fair. I can see you will not come easily, no?" asked Gaster.

"N..." Frisk started. She wasn't so sure what she wanted to do. She looked around at everyone in the room. Error looked angry, but his legs were shaking. Ink looked defeated already. Toriel still had her mouth covered, unsure what to do when she usually has all the answers. Paula had on a face that was pleading at Frisk silently to just go with Gaster. Sans...he was looking down at the floor, trying to keep calm. Looking back at Gaster who was still holding the paintbrush, she realized something. Ink must have his paintbrush in order to create things. Without it, he is powerless.

"I will go with you, if you give Ink back his paintbrush and leave everyone else here alone," said Frisk finally, standing her ground.

Shrugging, Gaster handed Ink back his paintbrush and opened a portal before grabbing onto Frisk.

"Frisk! Are you sure about this?" called Sans.

Even though Frisk nodded, her eyes screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry," said Sans before the portal closed, his hand reaching out to her.

Ink breathed in and out like he had been running a marathon, and he slid down the nearest wall, gripping his paintbrush.

"That's it. He got what he wanted, and now, they're in a place where I can't reach them. He has my near perfect Frisk," said Ink, using one of his hands to hold his forehead.

"Why'd you lie to her, saying you didn't make her as strong as Undertale Frisk?" asked Error.

"That lie makes her think she has room to grow. Now that he has her, all we can do is hope she will break through her near perfect powers," shakily smiled Ink as he looked up to where the portal had been.

"There's gotta be a way to get to them!" shouted Sans, "He just took the love of my life!"

Sans grabbed Ink Sans by the shirt and picked him up. Ink patted Sans' hand gently and shook his head.

"I cannot go into the void. However, maybe I can create someone who can. Perhaps, another version of Gaster. Now that I've actually seen a version of him who came from the void, it's possible," offered Ink.

Sans put Ink down gently and nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Toriel finally, coming forward from the back of the room to everyone's surprise.

Paula came charging forward and tried to yank the paintbrush from Ink, but was shoved back by Error.

"No! Do not interrupt them! I did all this for my baby, so that I could finally do something right as a parent! I've caused her so much anguish already, and she can't even remember! But I do! I know what kind of horrible parent I was to her. I pushed and pushed my way of life onto her, and caused her so much pain. Please, just let me do this for her!" cried Paula.

Ink walked up to Paula who was still being held back by glitchy, coded arms.

"That was never supposed to happen. The monster you sent Frisk with is the reason why everything was so messed up. When I created this universe, it was supposed to be near perfect. You were never supposed to have a rough childhood. The man you married was never supposed to be abusive, and Frisk was never supposed to be hunted and deflowered. That dark version of Gaster is the main cause for everyone's suffering, and you gave him what he wanted. I don't know what he wants Frisk for, but it can't be for a good reason. Frisk is more powerful than all the other universes I've created out there. So, the second he can brainwash her, it's all over. Not even I will be able to destroy her," explained Ink.

Paula's rapid breathing and crying stopped and she just stared at Ink before the new wave of tears flowed from her eyes.

"So, everything I thought was good for her ended up hurting her, and I just put all the other universes, including this one, at stake?" sobbed Paula.

Ink winced and nodded. When she put it like that, it hurt even more. Paula stopped her tears as soon as she could and nodded for Error to let her go. Error didn't drop her until Ink nodded too.

"Then, I want to help correct my mistakes. Please, what can I do to help?" asked Paula.

"The best thing you can do is be ready to have your daughter come back to you," softly said Ink.

"Ok," sniffed Paula.

Ink waved his brush around to get everyone to back up. Ink closed his eyes, then reopened them with both eyes glowing all the different colors of the rainbow which ran up the length of his paintbrush, making the tip ooze out glowing paint, and everyone watched in awe as the glowing paint took form of a different version of Gaster. The new Gaster, once finished, looked around the room, then down at Ink.

"Are you my father?" he asked, looking at his hands.

"Eh, yes and no. But that's not important. Can you take us to the void?" asked Ink.

"I can," replied Gaster.

"Please, take us now. We have a Frisk we need to save pronto," said Ink.

Nodding slightly, Gaster ripped open a portal to the void, and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Sorry. But only Error and I will be going through this portal. I don't want anyone getting hurt," said Ink as he noticed everyone else was starting to follow them.

"Sorry, but we're coming. That's the human who saved the monsters. We need to help save her too, even if it's boosting her determination by being emotional support," smiled Toriel as she ignited flames in her eyes.

Ink smiled back.

"I know I can't argue with you when you get like this. Come on then," said Ink, walking into the portal.

With that, everyone walked through the portal and they were surrounded by pitch black darkness. Ink created several lit torches for everyone to carry and he pulled out his radar.

"Okay, so this radar is acting a bit funky now since we're in the void, but it still works nonetheless. So, it's saying we need to take a right and keep going straight," said Ink loud enough for them all to hear and understand him.

Error looked around and crossed his arms.

"Sure is creepy in the void," he commentated.

"Trust me. Nothing's creepier than Bob," shuddered Sans.

"Oh yeah. Remember the time he had a sledgehammer? Such a crazy Temmie," added Toriel, shaking her head.

"That's why I put all the Temmies underground in the Ruins," said Sans.

"Is that why there were no Temmies around? I put them back on the surface," said Ink.

Toriel and Sans groaned. Paula was confused.

"Why don't you guys like the Temmies? They're so adorable," asked Paula.

"They're stress inducing and pop up at inappropriate times just to introduce themselves, but everyone already knows who they are," explained Toriel.

"Yep, and if we don't charge them everyday, we can go to jail for animal neglect," huffed Sans.

"Ink, why did you make the Temmies this way in this universe?" asked Error before adding, "In every other universe they are quite tame and keep to themselves."

Ink snickered and tried to hold in his laughter.

"I was a bit bored of the idea of nothing exciting happening in this universe, so I made the Temmies like that to keep things interesting," explained Ink through his snickering.

"Seriously? But it annoys us a lot!" fumed Sans.

"Well, think of it like this, Sans. Say you're writing a story, and you have the serious plot going on, but decide you don't want to bore your readers. What would you do then to spice up the story?" asked Ink.

Sans thought about it and sighed in defeat.

"I guess I would add comic relief even if it meant the psychological torture of other characters," blandly said Sans.

"Precisely," smiled Ink who glanced at the glitching radar.

He put his hand up to make everyone stop, and he shook the radar to make it stop glitching.

"Okay, now we need to turn that way," said Ink, turning a slight forty five degrees.

Everyone turned in his direction and followed. Toriel and Paula glanced behind them to look at the Gaster that's following them.

"So, what kind of thoughts are you having?" asked Toriel.

Gaster looked down at the large, goat woman and the young, skinny human woman.

"I am thinking I need to stay close to everyone, since I am the one who can bring you all out of the void. Also, you're both beautiful women," slightly blushed Gaster.

Toriel and Paula blushed and squealed a bit.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie!" complimented Paula.

"Thank you," smiled Gaster before turning his attention back on everyone else.

Ink made them all stop again, then whispered for them all to huddle.

"Okay, dark Gaster and Frisk are just up ahead. It looks like they are talking about something, so I have no idea if he's already brainwashed her or not. She is near perfect, so it would take a lot to brainwash her. The only reason he was successful the first time was because he used her family and peers against her. This time though, he has to rely on wit and words alone, which will be no easy task," explained Ink.

"Hmm, somehow we have to make Frisk unlock her near perfect powers. But, how can we do that?" asked Gaster.

"We often grow the most when in danger. It's going to be risky, but we need to make Frisk suffer and think Gaster is the cause of it all. Anyone good for this upcoming act-like-a-jerk-to-Frisk-and-make-her-think-it's-Gaster's-fault plan?" asked Ink.

"I am too nice by nature, but I shall try," determinedly said Toriel.

"Gaster made the mistake of making me remember all I did wrong. I can use that to my advantage," said Paula.

"I can blame Frisk for breaking my heart. That seemed to really piss her off before," said Sans.

"I barely know her, but I am sure I can think of something," said Gaster.

"No!" everyone whisper shouted at Gaster.

"No, we need you to stay out of this. Make sure you stay hidden from dark Gaster. You are our only way of getting out of here," whispered Error.

"I understand," nodded Gaster.

"I'm Error, and what I am best at, is corrupting your creations. I can do that, but on a smaller scale so she doesn't get destroyed," said Error.

"Alright. And since I know what makes her tick, because I created her, well, this will be a piece of cake," sighed Ink as he frowned at the thought of hurting his near perfect Frisk.

"Our mission is to overload her heart with negative feelings so she has to choose between growth or giving up, and I made her to where she would never choose to give up. Let's do this," said Ink.

Everyone nodded and broke from the huddle to see, much to their horror, Frisk about to kiss Gaster.


	13. Chapter 13

AMS

BABY DON'T HURT ME...NO MORE P.2

Ignoring everything he had just talked about with his group, Ink mindlessly ran down to Frisk and Gaster, shouting at them to stop. Error motioned for everyone to follow him, except for good Gaster, and they all ran after Ink. To their surprise, Frisk and Gaster stop what they're about to do and turn to look at the group of monsters running after them.

"Ink? Error? Everyone? What are you all doing here?" asked Frisk, her eyes wide with anger and horror.

Panting heavily, Ink sat on the ground, and held up a finger while he caught his breath.

"Y-you can't marry him, Frisk. You just can't," Ink finally said after catching his breath.

"If I don't, he will hurt you all," frowned Frisk.

"You don't understand," sighed Error, looking at her with a serious expression, "By marrying him, you're sealing our fate, as well as every other universe in existence."

Gaster began to chuckle darkly and his grip on Frisk loosened as he held up his hands, his laugh getting more and more powerful. Frisk, unsure of what to think of his reaction, backed away slowly.

"The cat's out of the bag! That's right, but it doesn't matter. I was going to take over all the universes anyway, with or without her help. I just thought it would be nice to share the victories with someone," creepily smiled Gaster as a tendril stroked her cheek, making Frisk recoil.

"You sick bastard. Let us go, and leave the other universes alone!" shouted Frisk, tearing up.

"Oh but I can't. You see, I've gone mad a long time ago! There's no hope for me now, so, to share how I feel with everyone else, I will destroy them all," chuckled Gaster.

Tears silently fell from her eyes.

"Aww, don't worry. You can live, if you choose to marry me and be my queen," calmly cooed Gaster as he wiped her tears hastily with his tendrils, accidentally scratching her cheek.

"Ow!" hissed Frisk.

She touched her cheek and noticed she was bleeding.

"My apologies," smiled Gaster.

Unsure of what to do now, Ink and the others shrunk back. What could they do? As of right now, in terms of power, only Frisk and Gaster are at the same level of power. Except only Gaster is aware of his powers. Frisk's are merely lying dormant within her, waiting to break free.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. I can't. As long as I live, I will take you down somehow. That's a promise!" shouted Frisk as a fire blazed in her eyes.

"Hmm, this should be fun. A little game. I know I'll win, of course, but I shall humor my future Queen. However, let's get these oafs out of the way," said Gaster, sending an orange hand to create an orange box around the monsters. The monsters, now within a magic box, pounded at the walls, but to no avail. Error tried throwing up corrupted code at the walls, just to have the code hit him back in the face. Ink created a huge axe and tried to hack the box apart, but with every strike, the axe vibrated so much it tingled Ink until it hurt. Toriel threw flames, but nearly got burnt to a crisp when they came right back at her. From a distance, good Gaster looked on in horror as his friends tried to free themselves of a magic device. He looked down at the dark version of himself, then looked at his own two hands. Concentrating as hard as he could, he tried to make an orange hand, but to no avail.

"Could it be, that Ink Sans didn't create me with the same abilities? Perhaps. After all, he made me to bring him into the void to find the dark version of myself. I must stay hidden so that when they are free, I can take them back," Gaster said to himself quietly.

"I don't even know how you all got to the void, but now you're stuck as an audience. You all get front row seats to the big show!" cackled Gaster.

Without him realizing it, Frisk saved her file. She didn't know how, but she knew she couldn't allow Gaster to win.

"Ah, I had a feeling something like this would happen. Good thing I cloned myself."

Falling over from shock, good Gaster looked at the cloned Ink Sans.

"I see. So, you have a plan?" asked Gaster once he collected himself.

"Unfortunately, not yet. The original plan didn't work out due to unforeseen circumstances, so I'm just gonna play it by ear at this point," said Ink.

He looked up at the original Ink and smiled.

"I sure am a great actor. Anyone else looking at him would think he's freaking out, but he knows he can count on me," smiled Ink.

Gaster looked up at original Ink and watched on as Ink continued to desperately hit the walls.

"Yes. The second Ink remains calm, Gaster will know something is up," commentated Gaster.

Dark Gaster started the fight by bringing Frisk's soul out of her chest.

"In case you didn't know, that is your soul. The very culmination-"

"Of my being. I know this. I did fall down Mount Ebott and meet Flowey," said Frisk, rolling her eyes.

Gaster did a low bow.

"Of course. My apologies. Then, shall we begin our friendly game?"

"Playing with people's lives is no game," frowned Frisk, "But yes, let us begin."

"Ladies first," smirked Gaster.

Frisk knew she didn't want to kill Gaster. She wanted, if possible, to try and reason with him, or something else other than resorting to violence.

"Earlier you said you went mad long ago. Who did you use to be?" asked Frisk.

Gaster wasn't expecting her to try and talk to him. He expected her to lash out at him.

"I was the royal scientist long ago, Doctor Gaster. I created the Core, then, I fell into it," explained Gaster.

"She's going to be my Queen, so she might as well know who I used to be," he thought.

"He's been driven mad by loneliness," sadly thought Frisk.

"Why destroy other universes if all you need are friends?" asked Frisk.

"No. Enough!" shouted Gaster, sending a dark blue hand forward which turned Frisk's soul dark blue.

She remembers this kind of attack as she elegantly dodged his bone attacks.

"It's okay! You can talk to me. I will listen," coaxed Frisk.

Grunting, Gaster's vision went a little blurry as recollection of who he used to be flashed in his eyes. He shook his head violently.

"No! I don't deserve that!" screamed Gaster.

He sent his yellow hand forward. The hand moved into a gun holding position, and a yellow gun appeared within the hand that then shot bullets at Frisk. Like a ninja, she dodged all the bullets. She just barely dodged the last one. It had been a while since she did stuff like this, so she was a bit rusty.

"Even if you don't deserve kindness, it's what I am offering to you. I want to help you," said Frisk as she was on one knee from dodging his previous attack.

"Any ideas, Ink?" asked good Gaster, noticing Frisk being winded already.

"Just one, but it needs to be done as a last resort only. If she fails to unlock her true powers soon, I will unleash the secret weapon. As soon as I unleash it, he won't be able to concentrate on keeping the orange box around. That's when you create a portal and we get out of here with Frisk," said Ink.

"Wouldn't he just come back?" asked Gaster.

"By that time, I'd have helped Frisk unlock her powers," said Ink.

"Please, stop this madness, Gaster. Remember who you used to be!" pleaded Frisk.

His vision blurred even more and for a second, he saw Asgore's face. In an angry response, Gaster sent his purple hand to throw hurtful words at Frisk. Winded, and unsure of how much longer she can last, Frisk held onto what determination she still had and dodged the words. Her vision was starting to blur, so she didn't see the word "pain" come at her.

"Augh!" she shouted in...pain.

Now she was down to ten out of twenty HP. Looking through her bag, she took out a cookie and ate it. She was healed by five HP. Gaster sent her a wave of bone attacks, which she barely dodged, but dodged nonetheless.

"You don't know what I've caused you," whimpered Gaster.

"What do you mean?" asked Frisk, confused.

She tried to think back. Did she know him from somewhere after all?

"You didn't have a happy childhood, and it's because of me," said Gaster, his face expressionless.

A third crack was starting to run down from the tip of his skull under the weight of his sins.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had a great childhood," Frisk replied, shaking her head.

What was he talking about? A tendril slowly came up to Frisk, and she steeled her breath, unsure of what he was about to do. He touched her forehead, and he showed her the painful memories. She closed her eyes as she relived her childhood, but a twisted version of it rather than the sweet memories she had known till now. She had no idea she was crying until he stopped showing her the memories.

"That was your true childhood, because of me. Do you still want to help me?" asked Gaster, waiting for her to lash out at him at any moment.

Frisk clutched at her aching heart, and she felt the depression. She wanted it gone, this alien feeling. Looking down at herself, she felt disgusting like she used to before Ink changed her memories.

"This isn't about me right now," she suddenly thought.

A red aura began to glow around Frisk like a halo, and finally, through her tears and hurt, she stood up, and smiled at Gaster.

"I forgive you," said Frisk in a hushed tone.

But he could hear her, and now it was his turn to feel something overwhelming. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. Hope. Outstretching her arms, she strode over to Gaster. He had dropped his hands, as well as his guard.

"What's going on with me? I don't want to give in to her wishes. I want to shove her back, keep her safe, but I physically cannot," thought Gaster as he stared at the glowing red angel fast approaching.

From inside the orange box, the monsters looked on in awe.

"Is that?" asked Sans.

"Her true power finally awakened," said Ink, smiling.

Frisk wrapped her arms around Gaster, and he tried to choke back the tears.

"I don't want to be forgiven so easily. Destroy me. You have the power," begged Gaster.

"Don't think like that. Please remember who you used to be," begged Frisk, her aura getting stronger.

Her red aura was intoxicating. It made all his hurt feel nullified. He still knew he didn't like himself, but all he could focus on was how great he was feeling in this moment. Looking down at Frisk, he sighed and closed his eyes, reliving his past memories.

"Sire, I have an idea. This will be revolutionary," said Gaster to Asgore.

Asgore looked at his royal scientist, and best friend. Gaster was always so full of bright ideas, so Asgore couldn't wait to hear what his good friend had come up with this time over some tea.

"Come, let us talk over some golden flower tea," warmly smiled Asgore.

Beaming with pride and excitement, Gaster followed close behind with the rolled up blueprints in his hands. Sitting down, Gaster thanked the King for the tea once it was poured, and Asgore took a seat across from him and began sipping on his tea.

"Now, tell me this idea of yours. I'm dying to know," said Asgore, smiling wide.

Laying out the blueprints, Gaster explained all his plans in detail concerning the Core.

"With this, we will finally be able to do great things down here! Perhaps, this could be a step closer to finding a way out as well. By constantly moving forward in technology," wistfully finished Gaster.

Asgore looked at the blueprints, and saw some flaws.

"Don't you think something like this could be a bit dangerous?" asked Asgore.

Gaster blinked in surprise that the King wasn't as excited as he was, and he glanced at the blueprints, then back up to Asgore who still had on a concerned face.

"With every new idea, there's always going to be some risks. We can't let these fears stop us from evolving," slightly chuckled Gaster.

Considering this, Asgore finally nodded and gave Gaster the go-ahead. When the Core was finally finished, Gaster looked at his finished product like a proud parent.

"It's finished, sire! Want me to take you on the grand tour?" asked Gaster.

Chuckling, Asgore stood up from his throne.

"I would be delighted," softly said Asgore.

Asgore looked around in awe and confusion as Gaster walked and talked, trying to explain every complexity to his majesty. It was all just beyond Asgore, and it was making him nervous that there were no railings to prevent anyone from falling.

"Maybe you should install some railings or something," suggested Asgore.

"Nonsense! As long as you're smart, you won't fall," laughed Gaster.

He continued to prove his point by walking backwards, much to Asgore's horror.

"Please! Watch where you're going!" pleaded Asgore, feeling incredibly nervous for his friend.

"Haha! You gotta learn to relax, sire. I built this whole thing, so I know it like the back of my hand!"

It didn't put Asgore at ease one bit. Especially when Gaster nearly tripped over something on the floor. But Asgore had reached out to grab him just in time.

"You're lucky I was able to grab you," sighed Asgore.

"Yes, thank you," breathed Gaster.

Once the tour was finished, Asgore thanked Gaster for the tour, and he went back up to his castle. Deciding to further familiarize himself with his new creation, Gaster went back in to walk through the whole thing. Suddenly, the floors were shifting. Losing his balance, Gaster panicked as he fell into his own creation. He expected to die. He expected to never wake up ever again. So when he did wake up just to find nothing but blackness, he had hoped he was just in a coma. But time passed, and he didn't know how much time. Depression took over as his skull started to crack down to one of his eye sockets. Then loneliness, despair, and hopelessness set in. Suddenly, he felt very angry. Angry at himself for not taking Asgore's advice more seriously.

"For a genius, I sure am a fool," he darkly said before closing his eyes again.

That was when a second crack formed in his skull, starting from his other eye socket down.

Gaster opened his eyes and Frisk let go of him.

"I remember. I mean, I've always known, but I didn't want to think about it," sighed Gaster.

Knowing how he felt, Frisk nodded. He lowered the orange box and let the monsters out. Ink and Error held them all back from rushing over to Frisk all at once.

"I know I can't keep you all in here, and I won't try to destroy anything or anyone. I just hate feeling so lonely," said Gaster, frowning and closing his tired eye sockets.

Good Gaster came down to them.

"What if I were to stay here with you," offered Gaster.

Dark Gaster looked at this new version of himself, then looked at Ink who turned away whistling.

"Me too!" shouted clone Ink as he came running.

"Why you?" asked original Ink.

"So I can create anything they would want," answered Ink.

"Well, I've always did want a friend as smart as me. This will work out," smiled Gaster.

"Now, to create a portal so my friends may go home," solemnly smiled new Gaster.

A portal was made, and Frisk hugged both Gasters and Ink's copy before leaving. Frisk turned around to see Sans whispering something to Ink's copy.

"Sans? You coming?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah! Just had to tell him something before we left," said Sans as he hustled along.

Once the portal closed, Ink looked up at both Gasters and smiled.

"Say, have you guys ever wanted pets?" asked Ink.

Both Gasters raised their brow bones.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a companion or more. It would liven up the void," decided Gaster.

"Ah, home sweet home, and none of it's getting destroyed!" sighed Toriel.

Frisk sighed deeply and slumped on the couch. She began to wipe at her tears.

"Hey, want me to erase those memories?" softly asked Ink.

Frisk thought about it, and it did sound good at first, until she realized something.

"No. It's because of these memories that I was able to grow and save everyone. These memories aren't so bad anymore because of that," smiled Frisk.

Ink understood where she was coming from.

"H0i! I'm-" poof!

Everyone looked around as they noticed that one by one, the Temmies were disappearing.

"What's going on?" asked Ink.

Frisk, Toriel, and Paula shrugged while Sans stared at the empty Temmie box with a huge smile on his face.

In the void...

"H0i! I'm Temmie!" squealed a Temmie.

"Yes, I am aware of what you are," sighed Gaster.

"What was Ink thinking?" groaned the new Gaster.

The two Gasters shook their heads and continued their game of chess as Bob chased the other Temmies with a chainsaw.

A year passed since the time Frisk saved all the universes.

"Hey guys! It's Frisk! She's back," called Undyne.

Everyone rushed downstairs to see for themselves. No one knew where Frisk had gone since that morning when she said she had something she needed to do.

"Hey. Who's that guy?" asked Toriel.

Then, the realization hit them.

"No way..." said Sans.

Frisk came up to the door and knocked on it, and Frisk was met with the shocked expressions of the monsters. Even Ink was surprised.

"Hey. So, I'm a guy now," chuckled Frisk nervously.

The monsters just nodded with their mouths open.

"There's something else," said Frisk, stepping aside to reveal Frank.

"We're getting married!" beamed Frank.

Everyone spent months planning the wedding for Frisk and Frank, and by the time the wedding rolled around, Sans finally accepted they were together. Mostly because he got Ink to make him a cloned version of Frisk when he was a girl, and this Frisk is head over heels for Sans.

"Do you, Frisk, take Frank to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

"I do," smiled Frisk, tearing up.

"Do you, Frank, take Frisk to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Frank, squeezing Frisk's hands lovingly.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom," said the priest.

Frisk looked at Frank and Frank looked at Frisk. Both smiled lovingly at each other and slowly closed the gap between them. Suddenly, before their lips could meet, a portal above them opened, dumping a buttload of Temmies onto them. Luckily, they weren't crushed, but covered with Temmies.

"Oh dear," gasped Toriel.

Paula just blinked several times, trying to process what happened.

"REEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Bob as he came out on top of the Temmie pile, waving his chainsaw around.

"Well, if there's a lesson to be learned in all this, it's you can't get rid of the Temmies," sighed Sans.

"I agree, ya!" said a cop in speedos, "What you think, mon?"

The other cop in speedos sipped on his cherry kool-aid.

"I think dat's right!" grinned the cop.

Frisk and Frank tunneled their way out of the Temmie pile, and laughed at the ridiculousness.

"Things can only get better from here," laughed Frisk.

"Then let's seal it with a kiss," smiled Frank, laughing too.

The two men held each other's hands and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

"H0i!"


End file.
